My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae
by benwubacon
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP] Seokjin adalah sunbae di sekolahnya dan juga tetangga di lingkungan rumahnya. Tunggu dulu. Ini di luar ekspetasi kalian. Dan Taehyung memiliki misi yang harus ia selesaikan dalam 21 hari sebelum sesuatu datang memisahkan mereka. Warning: YAOI, You will find alot of typos inside. Taejin, JinV couple. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Casts:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Enjoy~

Disinilah namja itu terduduk menatap kosong pada langit sore yang suasananya sungguh menenangkan hati. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang membuncah seketika saat melihat alat penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di tangan kanannya tidak mau berhenti berdetik.

"Sudah lewat lima belas menit" gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. hampir 30 menit lamanya seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi belum juga muncul. Watak aslinya yang tidak sabaran akhirnya terkalahkan oleh perasaan sukanya pada seseorang. Ya. Perasaan suka. Ia rela menunggu sekitar 30 menit terduduk di rerumputan hijau ini sambil menatap air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, terkadang pikirannya ikut terbawa hanyut olehnya, hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Taehyung" tertangkap sebuah suara bariton oleh indra pendengarannya. Namja itu seketika menoleh mencari sumber suara itu dan matanya sedikit terbalak ketika menangkap sesosok namja berstelan seragam bername-tag "Kim Seokjin" yang sudah agak lusuh, seragam itu tidak terkancing menampilkan kaus putih polos yang sudah sedikit kotor dibalik seragammnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bola basket dan tangan yang lainnya menggenggam selendang ranselnya. Namja manis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap sedikit tak percaya, namja yang ditunggunya itu datang.

"S-sunbae" panggilnya terbata-bata. Salahkan pada rasa gugupnya yang membuatnya seperti itu.  
Seokjin hanya menatapnya datar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan karena ia seharian ini berlatih basket untuk turnamen besok.

Taehyung semakin gugup dan takut melihat wajah datar sunbae yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menunduk. Wajah itu sangat datar dan menakutkan. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi pemeran antagonis, pikir Taehyung.  
"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sunbae" ujar Taehyung takut-takut.  
Namun Seokjin tetap bergeming dan hening menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan kalimat pernyataan yang katanya akan ia sampaikan.

"Ah mengenai turnamen besok. Fighting!" ucap nya sedikit menyimpang dari tujuannya bertemu Seokjin. seulas senyuman lembut nampak dari wajah manisnya. Mata yang kecil itu membentuk lengkungan sempurna membuat wajahnya semakin manis membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merona. Ah. Tapi tidak dengan sunbae yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu. Ia tetap tak merubah ekspresi dinginnya menatap Taehyung yang bertingkah lugu itu. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.  
"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" jawabnya. Tidak Seokjin. Bukan itu yang ingin Taehyung dengar. Dan berhentilah menampilkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu pada adik kelasmu yang lugu itu. Kau membuatnya takut!

Taehyung menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan dengan Seokjin. Pasalnya, ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat sunbaenya tersenyum saat ia menyemangatinya. Sekarang, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin, sunbae yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari posisinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tertunduk disana.  
"Aku menyukaimu sunbae" gumamnya lirih. 

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

"Taehyung baby kenapa pulang terlambat lagi? Ini sudah sangat sore sayang" terdengar suara yeoja yang tengah mengomel saat Taehyung memasuki rumahnya. Taehyung hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Melihat Taehyung seperti itu, yeoja itu menatapnya khawatir. Pasalnya, anak sulungnya tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, Taehyung menampilkan senyuman manisnya pada sang ibu dan memeluknya bahkan mencium kedua pipinya. Oh anak itu sungguh menggemaskan.  
Tapi sore ini, Taehyung sangat berbeda. Ia murung sekali, jalannya lunglai dan tidak bersemangat.  
Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya tanpa merespon ibunya yang masih menatapnya khawatir.  
Membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam karena ia tak mau ada yang mengganggunya, sekalipun itu adalah sang ibu.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas ranjang empuknya. Bayangan Seokjin masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal jika ia mengingat wajah dingin dan menyebalkan sunbaenya itu.  
"Ish! Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?" ia mengomeli diri sendiri dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Keluarlah! Aku tak ingin diganggu!" lagi lagi pendengaran Taehyung terganggu. Kali ini bersumber dari luar kamarnya.  
Itu pasti teriakkan tetangganya.  
Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hapal suara itu. Itu suara sunbae yang tadi membuatnya cemberut seperti sekarang ini. Ya. Itu suara Seokjin.  
Seokjin adalah sunbae di sekolahnya dan juga tetangga di lingkungan rumahnya. Tunggu dulu. Ini di luar ekspetasi kalian. Walaupun rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama, mereka tetap tidak akrab satu sama lain.

Taehyung beranjak dari ranjang empuk favoritnya dan berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan.  
Ia menangkap sosok itu lagi. Seokjin, sunbaenya baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Tirai kamarnya tak terlalu tertutup membuat Taehyung leluasa mengintip gerak-gerik Seokjin.  
Seketika wajahnya merona sempurna saat melihat Seokjin mulai melucuti pakaian atasnya dan lekukan otot itu tertangkap jelas oleh manik mata Taehyung. Taehyung akui ia sangat mengagumi tubuh indah itu. Ia terus memandangi dan mengagumi Seokjin dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Sampai akhirnya, manik mata sipit itu terbalak sempurna ketika ia menangkap Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya juga. Astaga. Memalukan sekali. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin memergoki Taehyung yang sedang menatap dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi.  
Jangan tanya seperti apa ekspresi Taehyung saat ia tertangkap basah sedang melakukan aksi mengintipnya itu.  
Dengan terburu-buru ia mebanting kasar jendela kamarnya itu dan menutup tirainya dengan sempurna. Membuatnya serasa seperti sedang diisolasi. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, nafasnya memburu. Ia terlalu gugup dan terkejut dalam situasi ini.  
"Pabbo pabbo pabbo! Aish!" Taehyung terus mengomeli dirinya sendiri dengan bibir manis yang mengerucut sempurna. Menambah kesan menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Percayalah.

"Kau tidak boleh suka padanya Taehyung. Ugh jangan. Dia menyebalkan. Dingin. Jelek! Ya jelek!" Ujarnya sakratis, apalagi saat ia menyebutkan kata 'jelek' dengan penuh penekanan saat mengucapkannya.

Namun hati Taehyung berkata lain. Semua ucapannya adalah dusta jika kita dapat mendengar isi hati Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Hatinya berkata Seokjin itu tampan mengagumkan dan ia sangat menyukai Seokjin.

Hah. Dasar anak muda.  
.

.

.  
Kemudian  
Di keesokkan hari.

Lorong kelas itu tampak sepi. Tentu saja. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Mungkin keberadaan siswa disana sekarang bisa dihitung jari. Terkecuali untuk siswa yang masih berkepentingan untuk menyelesaikan urusan lain di luar jam sekolah, Taehyung misalnya.  
Dan di lorong itu lah Taehyung terus menggerutu dan mengumpat dengan sumpah serapahnya terkadang memaki wali kelasnya yang demi tuhan sangat menyiksanya itu. Ia meminta Taehyung datang ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Kenapa harus aku sih?" Gerutu Taehyung.  
Taehyung menghentakkan langkah kakinya kesal memasuki ruang guru yang terlihat sudah sangat sepi. Sejauh mata memandang, Taehyung hanya menangkap 2 orang di dalam ruangan itu. Guru olahraga killernya dan wali kelasnya yang terduduk manis sambil menampilkan senyum ramah ke arahnya.  
Taehyung sedikit membungkuk sopan ketika sampai di dekat guru tersebut.  
"Duduklah" yeoja itu menawarkan dengan ramah.  
Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya terduduk di sofa itu dengan ragu ragu.  
"Santai saja Taehyung. Jangan tegang begitu. Ini bukan mengenai nilai atau prestasimu" jelas sang guru santai  
"Ne? Lalu ada apa seonsaengnim?" Taehyung bertanya dengan santun.  
"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi untuk acara perpisahan sunbaemu nanti" lanjut sang guru.

Taehyung hening seketika. Apa apaan ini. Mimpi apa Taehyung semalam? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja ditunjuk untuk bernyanyi nanti di sebuah acara. perpisahan? Tunggu. Acara perpisahan siswa tingkat akhir. Itu artinya ia akan tampil di depan Seokjin, sunbae incarannya. Ia sangat tidak siap untuk tampil di depan banyak orang, terutaman di depan sunbaenya, Seokjin.

"Tapi.. seonsaengnim" wajah Taehyung terlihat begitu ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Ada apa? kudengar kau selalu menjuarai kontes bernyanyi? Ayolah. Kau hanya harus tampil membawakan 2 buah lagu saja. Mau ya?" ajak sang guru memelas padanya.

"Baiklah seonsaengim" Taehyung mengangguk sedikit dan menghela nafasnya berat. Dengan teramat berat hati ia menerimanya.

"Nah acaranya 3 minggu lagi. Kuharap kau memberikan penampilan terbaikmu" si guru keras kepala itu berucap senang.

Dan lagi lagi Taehyung menghela nafas panjangnya.  
.

Setelah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang cukup memakan waktu lama, akhirnya Taehyung bisa terbebas juga dari ocehan berisik sang wali kelasnya itu.  
Padahal awalnya mereka hanya berdiskusi mengenai acara pelepasan para sunbaenya, tapi dengan tiba tiba si guru cerewet malah menggunakan kesempatannya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada muridnya. Ia menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya menjadi seorang guru di sekolah itu.

Astaga. Demi boneka beruang tua yang selalu menjadi sasaran tinjunya, Taehyung ingin sekali memnyumpal mulut gurunya itu dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya. Namun ia tentu membuang niat buruknya itu karena ia masih menyayangi statusnya sebagai murid kesayangan. Jadi Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecut selama sesi diskusi dengan sang wali kelas.

Kemudian Taehyung berjalan lesu meninggalkan ruang yang dirasa cukup besar dan cukup sumpek itu. Menggendong ranselnya yang cukup membuat bahunya sedikit pegal ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.  
Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat ia berjalan melewati lapang basket yang berada di sisi kanannya. Tertangkap sesosok namja yang berbaring terlentang di tengahnya dengan wajah kelelahannya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil memperhatikan namja itu. Ia. Seniornya yang sekarang sudah menduduki tingkat akhir, Seokjin.

Entah ada keberanian dari mana, Taehyung melangkah berberlok dari tujuan awalnya menuju gerbang sekolah, ia menuju lapang basket yang cukup sepi itu. Mungkin sudah sepi karena hanya ada Seokjin dan Taehyung disana.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasa sudah cukup dekat dengan namja yang tengah berbaring lelah di sana.

"sunbae" panggilnya ragu. Dan yang dipanggil membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit memfokuskan padangannya yang sedikit kabur dan menatapi seorang yang telah mengganggunya itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Seokjin dengan nada bicara yang sedikit atau bahkan terlalu malas untuk merespon.  
Taehyung tersenyum sedih dan masih berdiri di samping sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Anni kukira sunbae mati hehe" canda Taehyung garing.  
Taehyung. Kau pintar, manis, dan suaramu indah, kau juga cukup terkenal di sekolahmu, karena suara emasmu. Tapi. Seseorang tolong panggilkan guru lawak untuknya. Karena lawakannya itu terlalu klasik. Ah tidak. Itu bahkan garing!  
Seokjin tetap terdiam tanpa merespon Taehyung yang tersenyum bodoh disampingnya. Kelopak matanya entah sejak kapan sudah tertutup kembali dan tak menghiraukan adik juniornya yang memasang raut sedihnya.

"Pulanglah" titah Seokjin tiba tiba. Taehyung mendesah kecil mendengar titahan itu. Sepertinya dugaanya benar, ia tidak akan bisa mengobrol dan berbicang lama dengan Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk lemah dan berucap sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terbaring disana. 

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

"oi! Melamunkan siapa ?!" sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar sangat keras. Tentu sangat keras. Pelakunya berbicara sedikit berteriak sangat dekat dengan daun telinganya. Membuat sang empu menggeram kesal  
"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu saja berteriak di telingaku hah? Aku tidak tuli!" Bentak namja berparas manis itu galak.  
Lengannya yang sudah terkepal sempurna sedikit menggebrak meja yang terbuat dari kayu yang hampir rapuh itu.  
Ia kesal. Kesal pada sahabatnya yang memiliki kebiasaan yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana Taehyung tak kesal, jika seseorang tiba tiba saja meneriakinya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dengan daun telinganya? Untung saja gendang telinga Taehyung yang sering mendapstkan perlakuan seperti itu masih bisa bertahan. Mungkin jika tidak gendang telinganya pasti sudah rusak sekarang.

Taehyung melemparkanan tatapan tajam nan galak itu, namun masih tergurat lekukan manis pada wajah galaknya itu.  
Yang diomeli hanya tertawa cengengesan. Ia terlalu sering dimarahi Taehyung seperti ini. Awalnya memang ia merasa sedikit takut jika sahabat manisnya itu sedang memarahinya akibat kebiasaan bodohnya itu. Tetapi lambat laun, ia sedikit kebal dengan bentakan dan wajah garang namun imutnya.

"Haha mian hyung" si pelaku menjawab dengan entengnya kemudian lengannya tergerak untuk merangkul tubuh mungil yang sedang terbakar emosi itu.

Taehyung yang masih kesal itu semakin menekukkan wajahnya cemberut, menepis lengan yang merangkul bahunya dan menggeser duduknya menjauh dari sang pelaku  
"Jangan sentuh! Jeon Jungkook! Jika kau berani menyentuh.. awas saja" ancam Taehyung dengan garangnya.

Jungkook, si sahabat yang menyebalkan itu, menggerling jahil pada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

"kau lihat apa hah?" Bentak Taehyung galak.

"Ya ya kau galak sekali. Sudah. jangan terlalu sering marah marah hyung. Nanti cepat tua. Banyak keriput. Ppft"

Sungguh. Sahabatnya itu sangat menjengkelkan. Benar!  
Ingin rasanya Taehyung menarik tubuhnya dan memutarnya kemudian meleparnya jauh jauh dari penglihatannya. Taehyung hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya san tak menjawab apapun.  
Jungkook tahu, sejahil apapun ia pada Taehyung, Taehyung takan marah besar. Paling ia hanya memberikan omelan pedas dan wajah galak namun terkesan manis itu. Itu saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia marah sampai mendiamkan Jungkook. Karena Taehyung menyayangi Jungkooknya yang jahil. Ia sudah menganggap Jungkook itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya Jungkook itu 1 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung. Dia murid pindahan akselerasi, makanya ia bisa satu kelas dengan Taehyung dan bersahabat seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi.." Jungkook menggantung ucapannya dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dimana Taehyung memfokuskan pandangannya sebelum ia mengejutkannya.  
"Kau memperhatikan siapa hyung?" Tatapnya dengan raut yang sangat penasaran.

Setelah itu ia menoleh kembali dan menemukan sosok sunbae yang tengah berbincang asik dengan temannya yang lain  
"Oh.. si sunbae jutek tetanggamu itu ya hyung? Kau masih mengejarnya?" Ujarnya enteng

Mata Taehyung terbalak sesaat selepas Jungkook mengucapkan sederet kata kata itu dengan polosnya.

"Ya! Ish dasar bocah!" Taehyung berteriak tertahan. Jarinya yang sudah terasa gatal akhirnya ia gerakkan untuk mencubit punggung tangan Jungkook gemas. Membuat bocah itu sedikit memekik kesakitan dan reflek menarik tangannya untuk menyelamatkannya sebelum Taehyung mencubitnya lebih keras.

"ouch sakit hyung" protesnya sambil mengelus perlahan kulit pumggung tangannya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan itu

"Kau sih!" gerutu Taehyung kesal.

"Jadi aku benar hyung?" Jungkook tersenyum bangga.

"t-tidak juga" dusta Taehyung sambil memainkan sedotannya, menggerakkan sedotan itu dengan gerakan mengaduk jus strawberry kesukaaannya.

"Kau tak berniat meminta dasinya di hari kelulusan nanti?" tanya Jungkook dibalas dengan raut wajah Taehyung yabg kebingungan.

Jungkook mendengus dan menggeleng.  
"jika kau mendapatkan dasinya, itu berarti kau adalah orang yang paling ia kenang selama ia bersekolah disini" jelas Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Jungkook tepat setelah Jungkook menjelaskannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertunduk lesu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"aku bahkan belum pernah mengobrol dengannya" Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"kudengar.. pesta pelepasannya diadakan sekitar tiga minggu lagi. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membuat kenangan yang terindah untuknya" kali ini karakter sahabatnya itu sungguh berbalik 180 derajat. Ucapannya mendadak menjadi bijaksana sekali. itulah yang Taehyung senangi dari watak Jungkook. Walau ia sering menjahilinya, tapi jika sudah diajak serius dan dihadapi masalah, ia selalu memberikan solusi.

Taehyung tersenyum riang mendengarnya. Jungkook ada benarnya. Ia mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum sumringah karena mendapatkan ilham. Ya. Berterima kasihlah pada otak si bocah jahil itu.

"besok. Klub basketku akan turnamen. Kau ikut saja denganku? Bagaimana?" tawar Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung yang baru tersadar akan hal itu langsung menepuk jidatnya cukup keras. Betapa bodohnya ia! Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa kalau Jungkook adalah anggota klub basket itu. Ia bahkan berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Seokjin. Jungkook itu sangat lihai jika berurusan dengan basket. Maka dari itu, walaupun masih kelas 1, tim basket berani merekrutnya sebagai anggota tim pertandingan.  
Lalu kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak minta bantuan Jungkook saja dari awal? Hah. Otaknya memang sulit diajak kompromi jika menyangkut cinta.

Ah sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah misinya yaitu membuat kenangan terbaik untuk sunbae sekaligus tetangganya yang dingin itu, Kim Seokjin.

Taehyung mengangguk pertanda setuju akan ajakan Jungkook untuk mengajaknya menonton turnamen itu. Jungkook tersenyum lebar dibuatnya. karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung menghadiri sebuah turnamen olah raga.

.

.  
Jadi biar kujelaskan lagi mengenai dasi itu,

Sepertinya itu memang sebuah tradisi. Tradisi menyerahkan dasi untuk seseorang yang paling berkenang bagi siswa atau siswi di sekolah itu. Mereka bisa memberinya pada siapapun termasuk guru mereka. Simbol pemberian dasi itu juga memiliki arti yang cukup bermakna. Siswa atau sisiwi lulusannya berharap akan terus dikenang walau mereka tak lagi berada di kawasan itu.

Terkadang ada juga yang memaksa untuk mendapatkan dasi itu. Penggemar misalnya.  
Mereka pernah sampai berebutan untuk mendapatkan dasi sang idola. Ya. Itu memang berlebihan, tetapi itu juga memang fakta.

Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Taehyung itu mulai mendeklarasikan visi dan misinya untuk membuatkan kenangan manis untuk Seokjin dan mendapatkan dasinya.

Hanya dalam 3 minggu. 

**To Be Continue**

 **a/n: halo haloo hai~ apa masih ada yang menunggu ff terbaru benwubacon?** **abaikan orang pede ini '-'  
Haaa hari ini aku bawakan JinV lagii~ terispirasi dari sebuah film romance yang aku pernah tonton tapi gatau judulnya #dor**

 **Semoga kalian suka cerintanya~~ ini bakalan jadi kisah Taehyung buat dapetin dasi #salah cintanya seokjin Semoga kalian respon dengan baik ff ini~  
kalo yang ingin ff ini lanjut, boleh dong reviewnya ^w^  
review juseyooooo XD Gomawooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Casts:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Enjoy~

 **First day mission on his first week.**

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya tergesa-gesa dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari seseorang yang terus berjalan di hadapannya. Sesekali tersandung akibat lubang jalan pada trotoar tua itu.

Taehyung tidak sedang mengejar waktu kok. Sore itu, ia tak memiliki janji, latihan, club menyanyi, ataupun belajar bersama dengan teman temannya. Namun, langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa itu untuk mengejar Seokjin yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dihadapannya.  
Taehyung berniat untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia begitu ragu untuk mengajak sunbae cueknya itu untuk pulang bersama. Jangankan mengajaknya pulang bersama, menatap dan berada disampingnya saja Taehyung sudah lebih dari gugup.

Kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah-atau yang kita kenal dengan istilah subway-. Taehyung masih saja mengikuti Seokjin. Duh, padahal otaknya sedari tadi sudah memeritahkan anggota tubuhnya, terutama bibir tipisnya itu, untuk memanggil nama Seokjin dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tapi kedua bibir itu tetap saja bungkam, yang bekerja malah kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terus mengikuti Seokjin, hingga ke stasiun itu.  
Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari Seokjin yang terlihat acuh masih sibuk dengan _smart_ _phone_ nya, tak lupa sepasang _earphone_ yang tersangkut di lubang telinganya melantunkan irama kesukaanya, menunggu kedatangan mesin berjalan itu datang menjemput mereka.

Taehyung berdiri tak jauh dari Seokjin, mungkin sekitar 3 meter. Terkadang pandangannya terhalang oleh calon penumpang lainnya yang tiba tiba berdiri diantara keduanya. Taehyung kadang menggerutu sebal, bisa saja kan Seokjin hilang dari pengawasannya.

.  
Menunggu sekitar 8 menit lamanya, akhirnya kereta itu pun tiba dan terparkir mantap di depan para calon penumpang yang berdiri di kedua sisi kereta tersebut.  
Pintu otomatis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Taehyung yang berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu itu disambut oleh segerombol manusia yang sedikit berdesakan dan berlomba untuk segera keluar dari dalamnya.  
Badan kecilnya sedikit terbawa arus.

"Padat sekali" pikirnya.

Ia melirik Seokjin yang mendongakkan wajahnya. akhirnya Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda persegi canggih itu dan melangkah mendekati pintu kereta.  
Taehyung yang menangkap sosok itu semakin dekat langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah itu dari pandangan Seokjin kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sehingga menciptakan tubrukan antara tubuhnya dan orang orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Dirasa sudah sekitar 5 menit, pintu kereta itu akhirnya tertutup dengan otomatis. Dan oh sialnya di dalam memang sangat padat. Taehyung bahkan tak mendapat tempat duduk disana. Dengan pasrahnya ia berdiri berdesakan sambil menggenggam palang yang tergantung di langit-langit kereta itu.  
Taehyung baru teringat kembali pada sesuatu. Seokjin. Taehyung tadi terlalu sibuk untuk mencari cara agar dapat masuk serta mendapatkan salah satu kursi untuk duduk, walaupun hasilnya nihil. Akibatnya, ia kehilangan sosok Seokjin disana.

Didalam kereta itu sungguh berdesakan. Percuma saja jika ia mencarinya, pasti sosok itu akan sulit tertangkap dalam pandangan mata kecilnya itu.  
Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat tanpa ingin menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap sekitar mencari Seokjin.  
Pikirannya mulai kalut sambil menghitung sisa waktu yang masih ia miliki untuk mendekati Seokjin.  
Masih 20 hari lagi.  
 _'_ _Apa bisa aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 20 hari?_ _'_ batinnya.

Masih kalut dengan pikirannya, Taehyung jadi terkesan seperti melamun. Fisiknya yang sudah lelah itu hanya menggelantung pasrah, jemarinya sesekali mengeratkan pegangannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbalak saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bongkahan kenyal di belakang tubuhnya. Semakin terbalak ketika bongkahan kenyal itu mulai diremas kuat oleh sang pelaku asing tersebut.  
Wajahnya padam menahan emosi yang mulai tersulut. Ketika hendak berbalik untuk melayangkan dan mengeluarkan amarahnya.  
Tiba tiba saja

BUGH!

Dan

BUGH!

Taehyung tercengang melihatnya. Yang ada baliknya saat ini adalah sesosok pria dewasa dengan stelan khas orang kantoran sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya serta seorang pria muda yang sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan tangan terkepal sempurna sehingga menampilkan urat nadi yang tercetak dipunggung tangannya.

Semua orang menatap dengan tatapan meringis kepada 2 orang itu. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang masih terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya. Otaknya kini sedang menduga duga apa yang terjadi saat itu juga.

Taehyung semakin tercengang lagi saat mengetahui bahwa pria yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya itu adalah, sunbaenya, Seokjin.  
.

.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus sedikit berterimakasih atas insiden itu. Akibat insiden itu akhirnya sekarang ia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Seokjin walaupun ia sempat dilecehkan oleh seorang ahjusshi mesum didalam kereta tadi.

"Sunbae. Terima kasih" ucap Taehyung memecah suasana keheningan diantara mereka. Taehyung menatap kearah Seokjin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang mengimbangi langkah Seokjin.  
Bayangan wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya rupanya tertangkap di ekor mata Seokjin. Kemudian Seokjin melirik sebentar lalu menggangguk.

"Belajarlah bela diri" jawabnya singkat.

Taehyung terkekeh canggung mendengarnya. Telapak lengannya yang sudah berada di tengkuknya kemudian bergerak membentuk sebuah gerakan mengelus. Ia tersenyum bodoh lagi.

"Umma tidak mengizinkanku mengikuti pelatihan bela diri sunbae" ujar Taehyung polos.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.  
"huh? Aneh sekali"

Taehyung lagi lagi terkekeh sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.  
"kata umma itu berbahaya"

Seokjin semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan melemparkan tatapan aneh pada Taehyung. Wajahnya menatap Taehyung yang berjalan disampingnya.

Taehyung yang ditatap begitu malah membalasnya dengan tatapan polosnya

"Wae?" Taehyung bertanya sambil berusaha memahami tatapan yang diberikan Seokjin.

"Kau ini kan laki-laki. belajarlah hal-hal yang seperti itu. Jangan manja" jelasnya yang terkesan menasehati.

Sontak membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir manisnya itu lucu, menampilkan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"aku tak manja sunbae" elak Taehyung

"aku tak yakin" jawab Seokjin enteng lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Taehyung mulai mencibir kesal. Keheningan mulai tercipta diantara dua insan muda itu.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih Sunbae-nim" ucap Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab "tak masalah"

Taehyung tersenyum gugup dibuatnya. Sungguh. Ini adalah momen yang paling tidak akan Taehyung lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Seokjin tersenyum padanya.  
Padahal sudah hampir 1 tahun lamanya mereka saling mengenal, walaupun tak dekat dan jarang mengobrol tapi rasanya ini adalah senyuman pertama Seokjin untuk Taehyung.

Selanjutnya, Taehyung dan Seokjin terus berbincang sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman mereka.  
Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbincang sepanjang itu. Catatlah. Ini pertama kalinya.  
Dan mungkin momen indah ini tak akan pernah terlupakan di benak Taehyung, serta Seokjin. Mungkin.  
.

"aku pulang" ucap Taehyung riang dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Selamat datang babyku" sambut sang ibu dengan ramahnya.

"Loh? Wajahmu berseri sekali. Kau pasti mendapatkan nilai A lagi ya? Atau mendapat traktiran dari Jungkook?" goda ummanya sambil terkekeh kemudian jemari lentiknya mencubit hidung mancung anak sulung kesayangannya itu.

"bukan umma. Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendapatkan nilai A ataupun traktiran Jungkook" elak Taehyung riang.

"Lalu?" tanya sang umma penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak lelaki manisnya itu.

"rahasia~" ujar Taehyung kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ummanya.

"ya! Ish umma penasaran baby" kini ummanya mulai merajuk karena terhanyut dalam perasaan yang begitu penasaran.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah wanita kesayangannya itu. Ia tak menjawabnya. Hanya mendaratkan bibir tipis yang sedikit berkerucut itu pada pipi tirus sang ibu, lalu memberikan cengiran khasnya dan melesak pergi kedalam kamarnya. Dan sang ibu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan manis bocah lelaki tersebut meninggalkannya sendiri yang tenggelam dengan rasa penasarannya.

.

Di sisi lain

Seokjin membuka pintu berlapiskam cat putih yang menghalangi jalannya itu dengan malas.  
Ia melangkah masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.  
Melintas di belakang sang wanita tua yang tengah asyik menonton tayangan tv kesayangannya di ruang keluarga.

"Seokjin" panggilnya ketika melihat Seokjin baru menaiki satu anak tangga tepat di sisi kanan televisi itu. Membuat Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya seraya melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya yang masih tersangkut di lubang telinganya. Namun ia tak menjawab apapun selain memberikan tatapan dingin kepada sang ibu.

"umma sudah mengatur keberangkatanmu. Kau akan pergi 1 hari setelah hari upacara pelepasanmu Seokjin" ujar wanita itu dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Namun Seokjin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil tanda bahwa ia mengerti maksud ummanya.  
Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya ia dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu, ia menghela nafas lalu melemparkan ransel gendongnya hingga mendarat di atas ranjang empuknya.  
Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan perkataan ummanya tadi. Hanya saja entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk dan Seokjin juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Ia membawa dirinya untuk mendekati jendela itu untuk sekedar mengintip keluar. Dan pandangannya itu langsung terfokus pada jendela kaca yang tirainya tidak menutupinya. Dibalik jendela kaca itu ia melihat sosok namja itu lagi, tetangganya, yang entah sedang melakukan apa di sebrang sana.  
Dari gerak geriknya, Seokjin menyimpulkan namja itu sedang berlatih di depan cermin yang cukup besar yang tergantung disana.  
Tanpa sadar Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya. Mengingat kembali saat ia berbincang cukup panjang sepulang sekolah barusan membuatnya sadar bahwa tetangganya itu sangat polos, ramah, baik, dan..

manis?

.  
.

"jadi bagaimana hyung? Kau jadi kan menonton acara pertandinganku sore ini?" Sebuah suara tiba tiba tertangkap begitu saja oleh indra pendengarannya. Membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap siapa pemilik suara itu. Ternyata itu Jungkook dengan lenganya yang merangkul bahu kecil Taehyung sambil tersenyum lembut.  
Perhatian Taehyung kini teralihkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menutup buku bacaannya dan menyimpannya di pangkuannya. Dan kembali menatap Jungkook di sampingnya sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sore ini? Baiklah" ujar Taehyung seraya mengangguk mantap.

Jungkook terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa wajah sahabatnya itu begitu manis. usia Taehyung bahkan lebih tua darinya. Namun wajah serta sifat Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkesan dan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darinya.  
.

Suasana kelas tampak gaduh. Semua siswa sepertinya sedang merasakan kebebasan siang ini karena Lee seonsaengnim, guru sejarah mereka tidak dapat hadir dan mengajar di kelas mereka. Hal itu tentu saja mendapat sambutan ceria dari seluruh murid karena guru itu sangat membosankan dan memiliki cara mengajar yang sangat kuno. Membuat siapapun yang masuk dalam pelajarannya tak betah. Jadi intinya, mereka hanya diberi tugas mencari sebuah artikel yang berhubungan dengan sejarah korea dan harus diserahkan dengan segera pada sang guru melalui surat elektronik.

Sudah kubilang, Taehyung merupakan salah satu siswa kesayangan dari kebanyakan guru di sekolahnya. Itu karena sifat rajin dan tekun yang ia miliki. Buktinya, ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan kini hanya berduduk santai sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh Jungkook yang mengajaknya membeli makanan di kantin sekolah.

Bosan. Taehyung perlahan merasa bosan karena sedari tadi ia hanya membaca rentetan kata yang tercetak pada setiap halamannya. Taehyung segera menutup bukunya dan sedikit melemparnya kasar tepat di atas meja itu. Bibirnya berkerut lucu merutuki rasa bosannya. Jungkook sahabatnya yang jahil itu tidak ada disana menemaninya. Mungkin sedang berlatih basket, atau sedang melakukan aktivitas lain.

Taehyung beranjak keluar ruangan gaduh itu. Sedikit berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kawasan sekolahnya mungkin bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa bosan itu.  
Kakinya mulai melangkah, membawa tubuh itu berkeliling. Di mulai dari kantin, perpustakaan-hanya sekedar berkunjung-, mengintip aktivitas praktikum di laboratorium, dan terakhir lapangan basket.

Ia terduduk di atas sebuah bangku berbahan kayu yang hampir rapuh itu dengan hati hati. Kedua maniknya memandangi sekitar lapangan basket disana, suasananya cukup lengang. Hanya terdapat beberapa sunbae tingkat akhir yang sibuk dengan masing masing aktivitasnya untuk mencari kesibukan.  
Namun.  
Pandangan Taehyung terkunci sesaat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dengan tatapan cueknya berdiri seraya menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk sambil meremas sebuah bungkusan di tangan mungilnya.  
si pemuda semakin lama memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada si gadis itu di saat si gadis itu mulai terisak.

Taehyung sedikit meringis melihat kedua insan muda tersebut. Tetapi. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terbalak ketika mengetahui bahwa si lelaki menatap tajam ke arahnya. Taehyung masih membeku dan pandangan nya tetap terkunci, pupilnya tak mau bergerak. Oh sial. Taehyung tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Gadis yang tengah menangis itu langsung menolehkan selepas si pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya berbicara singkat sambil mengarahkan dagunya mengarah pada Taehyung.  
Astaga apa lagi ini?  
Taehyung hanya memasang wajah bodohnya itu -lagi- melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh benci. Apa mereka baru saja membicarakannya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, gadis itu kemudian menjatuhkan bungkusan yang sudah dikemasnya dengan rapi ke bumi dan ia mulai berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sambil menangis. membuat si pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti, ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya tepat pada Taehyung yang masih terdiam sambil mencerna kejadian yang ia saksikan barusan. Lelaki itu menampilkan senyuman ramahnya.  
Oh tidak oh tidak! Jangan katakan kalau Taehyung mulai gugup. Jantung itu kembali berdesir dan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Merasakan tubuhnya mulai dialiri keringat akibat rasa gugup itu mulai menyelimutinya dengan sempurna. Itu semua karena si pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sunbaenya.

Seokjin.

.

Sayangnya, momen indah itu tak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang mengayunkan lengannya untuk merangkul Seokjin yang masih asik memandangi Taehyung disana.

Seokjin membiarkan teman sebayanya itu merangkul bahu tegap itu dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat ia berpijak. sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, hanya sekedar memeriksa keadaan Taehyung yang masih duduk manis di bangku tua itu. Ingin rasanya Seokjin melepas rangkulan itu dan beralih pada Taehyung disana.  
Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk yang kedua kali, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang tengah menutup kedua manik kecil itu membuat Taehyung dengan refleks menggenggam tangan itu mencoba melepaskannya.

Mereka tampak tertawa riang bersama selepas si pelaku melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi namja manis itu. Entah apa alasannya, Seokjin secara tidak sadar mengepalkan telapaknya dan rahangnya mengeras. Mungkin kah Seokjin cemburu melihatnya?

Entahlah.

.

Lapangan itu tampak sepi sekarang. Hanya menyisakan Seokjin seorang yang masih mendribble bola basketnya dengan lihai.  
Berlari dengan lincah mendekati jaring yang tergantung cukup tinggi membuat siapapun harus melompat untuk menggapainya.  
Dan. Bola basket itu lolos dengan sempurna melewati jaring tersebut dan jatuh kembali ke tanah membuatnya memantul beberapa kali di atas tanah. Seokjin tersenyum puas melihatnya.  
Walau begitu, ia tak menghentikan aksinya yang mengasah kemampuannya itu. lagi. Dan sekali lagi ia mengarahkan benda bundar tersebut pada jaring itu. Matanya mulai membidik, lengannya mulai mendorong bola itu dengan tenaganya membuat bola itu melambung tidak terlalu tinggi. Berharap bola tersebut akan masuk dan melewati jaring itu lagi.

Ternyata meleset.

Seokjin membalakkan matanya ketika mengikuti arah bola itu melambung. Dan.

"Taehyung! Menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Seokjin.

Namun terlambat, bola itu menghantam tepat di wajah Taehyung sedetik kemudian setelah Seokjin berteriak padanya.  
Bola itu menumbuk daerah antara kening dan tulang hidungnya cukup keras.

Hantaman itu cukup keras dan Taehyung sedikit oleng dibuatnya. cairan kental berwarna merah kecoklatan mulai lolos mengalir dari lubang hidung mancungnya. Padangan Taehyung sedikit kabur akibatnya. Dan setelahnya. Gelap mulai menyelimuti pandangannya.

Seokjin terkejut bukan main. Ia berlari terbirit-birit kearahnya. Semua siswa yang melintas juga menghampirinya dan mulai mengerubungi Taehyung yang terbaring pingsan disana.

Seokjin ternyata kalah cepat dengan siswa lainnya yang sudah heboh mengerubungi Taehyung yang masih tergeletak lemah ditempat itu.  
Dengan cekatan ia memasuki celah yang cukup besar diantara siswa siswa itu dan berhasil masuk.  
Ia semakin melebarkan kedua manik tajamnya. Lengan kekarnya hendak meraih lengan itu. Namun.

"astaga! Taehyung hyung!" panik Jungkook yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan berdiri diantara siswa lainnya. Wajah tampannya begitu panik dan dengan cepat ia berjongkok di samping Seokjin.  
"biar aku yang bawa Taehyung hyung ke UKS" ucapnya disela kepanikannya.

"tidak. Aku saja" elak Seokjin singkat kemudian lengannya ia selipkan tepat dibawah lekuk lutut Taehyung sementara lengan lainnya dia letakkan di tengkuk.  
Ia mengangkat beban berat Taehyung yang tidak begitu berat baginya lalu membopong tubuh itu menuju unit kesehatan sekolah.

.

Seokjin menatap miris wajah manis itu. Mata yang masih terpejam itu begitu indah dengan garis lekuk yang sempurna. Kemudian pandangannya turun menuju daerah diantara kening dan hidung si pemuda yang terbaring didepannya. Terdapat plester yang menutupi lukannya disana.  
Ia meringis dan mendesis ketika mengingat kejadian barusan. ia melihat betul bagaimana bola itu menghantam wajah manis Taehyung.  
Wajah Seokjin penuh penyesalan. Ia tahu ini hanya kecelakaan tapi tetap saja ini salahnya.

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Seokjin sekarang mengelus surai halus Taehyung. Menyelipkan jemarinya yang kedalam surai itu dan sedikit mengelus kulit kepalanya yang terhalang helaian rambut.  
Sayang sekali, Taehyung masih belum sadarkan diri. Jika saja ia melihat siapa yang dihadapannya menatapnya lekat dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, ia pasti akan melompat kegirangan setelahnya.

Ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu Taehyung hingga benar-benar terbangun. Perlahan mata indah dibalik kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam itu nampak, Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Taehyung menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan sempit itu sambil memfokuskan padangannya yang masih sedikit kabur. Namun wajah itu seakan membeku dan pandangannya terkunci ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka bahkan terlalu dekat dengan batang hidung yang hampir saling bersentuhan.  
Taehyung merasakan hawa hangat disekitar pipinya. Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"S-sunbae" bisik Taehyung hampir tak bersuara.  
.

Taehyung kini meronta dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya sebenarnya ia enggan untuk melepas genggaman itu.

"Sunbae.. lepaskan aku" ronta Taehyung. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepas genggaman itu. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Genggaman pemuda itu terlalu erat.

"ugh" Taehyung sedikit meringis merasakan genggaman itu semakin erat dan terkesan meremas tangan mungilnya itu.

"sunbae. Kau harus ikut pertandingan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri sunbae. Sungguh" pintanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit menuntut.

Tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicara. Pria itu tetap menggenggamnya dan menariknya untuk tetap berjalan mengikutinya

"sunbae. Aku tahu itu adalah pertandingan terakhirmu sebelum kau benar benar meninggalkan sekolah. Aku tak mau mengacaukannya sunbae" lirih Taehyung dengan wajah tertunduk.

Masih tak ada sahutan. Namun langkah mereka terhenti sejak lelaki yang Taehyung sebut sunbae itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Taehyung sedikit menubruk punggung tegap nan bidang itu.  
Seokjin membalikan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Mereka terdiam tanpa suara. Tak ada diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan. mereka hanya saling melemparkan tatapan lekat.

Seokjin meletakan telapak tangan itu di atas pucuk kepala Taehyung. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut dan hati-hati mengusap plester yang tertempel tepat dibawah dahi namja bermata sipit itu.

"Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku" Seokjin mulai berujar. 

**To Be Continue**

 **a/n: Hai hai haloo ketemu lagi bersama saya di acara snfkjsdfjknsdajcn #lupakan -_-v (orang ini lagi kumat –')**

 **Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah reviewnya~ aku cinta kalian :***

 **Oh ya, FF ini update lagi special for you you you yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kisah TaeTae dan JinJin. Maaf ya alurnya pasaran, aku tau kok tau u.u tapi jamin deh ga bakal nyesel baca ini ._.d**

 **Aku buat momen momen sweetnya di akhir, akhir. Pokoknya tungguin aja~ siapa tahu kan author berubah pikiran tiba tiba cerita ini berubah genre jadi horror #dicambuk. Engga. bercanda deng ==v Ini bukan cerita yang berat berat(?) kok**

 **Ah iya aku mau kasih bocoran buat yang kedepan, ada Cast baru. Mantannya taehyung ceritanya. Penasaran?  
makanya stay tune(?) yah ;3 Aku usahakan untuk update cepet buat kalian mah~ mumpung liburan wkwkwk . Dan satu lagi, aku ini JinV shipper X3 kadang suka sedih kalo nyari ff jinv ga ada yang update :'**

 **Nah sekedar mengingatkan lagi~ kalo yang ingin ff ini lanjut, boleh dong reviewnya ^-^**

 **Aku akan update cepet tiap 2 chapter**

 **Sekali lagi**

 **Review juseyo~~ :D**

 **Gomawoo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Casts:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

Enjoy~

Taehyung ingin menolak rasanya, tapi hatinya bersorak kegirangan. Begitu ia merasakan telapak tangan besar itu bergerak perlahan di pucuk kepalanya dan sebuah ibu jari tengah mengusap plester di bawah dahinya, kedua pipi yang sedikit gembul itu menampilkan semburat rona. Oh siapapun tolong bantu Taehyung! Ia benar benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rona itu yang sekarang tampak jelas, dan Seokjin pasti melihat itu.  
Seokjin tersenyum kemudian berujar,

"lupakan pertandingan itu. Sekarang kita pulang saja"

"t-tapi sunbae" elak Taehyung ragu

Namun Seokjin mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Otaknya masih mencerna.

Taehyung terus menerawang kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui hari ini.  
Kenapa Seokjin membiarkan pertandingannya begitu saja karena Taehyung?  
Sungguh aneh tapi nyata. karena ia ingat betul apa yang Jungkook katakan 2 hari yang lalu bahwa pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan terakhirnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Merasa tidak dibuntuti, Seokjin akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya sekedar untuk memeriksa Taehyung di belakangnya. Ternyata Taehyung masih disana sambi menatap lurus manik tajam Seokjin, tetapi wajahnya terlihat kosong.

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah lalu berujar kembali  
"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pulang"  
.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung berdiri mematung. Ia mematung sembari menatap dalam diam pantulan bayangan dirinnya pada cermin yang tak terlalu besar itu.  
Pikirannya kembali menerawang kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.  
Sesekali ia tersenyum gemas jika memori manis dengan Seokjin terputar kembali di otaknya.

"Padahal ini baru hari kedua, tapi rasanya aku sudah begitu dekat dengan sunbae" pekiknya girang. Pipinya yang terasa panas dan menampilkan semburat berwarna merah muda ia tepuk beberapa kali, berharap rona itu akan memudar.  
"ah senangnya" dendangnya riang.

Taehyung melirik jendela kacanya yang tidak terlalu tertutupi tirainya. Nampak samar bayangan Seokjin di sebrang sana. Ternyata Seokjin juga sedang berada di kamarnya.  
Dilihatnya Seokjin yang sedang terduduk di sofa _single_ nya, melemparkan bola basket kesayangannya ke dinding, membuat bola itu menumbuk dinding hingga bola itu kembali ke tangannya. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi. Dan lagi.

Wajah Taehyung seketika tertekuk sedih melihatnya. Kalau bukan karenanya, Seokjin pasti kini sedang berlari gesit dengan tangan yang lihainya mendribble bola basketnya, bertanding di sebuah turnamen yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu.  
Padahal tadi Taehyung sudah memaksa dan mendorongnya agar ia tak meminggalkan turnamen itu, namun usahanya gagal karena Seokjin memang keras kepala.

Taehyung menerawang ke dalam ruangan dimana ada Seokjin disitu. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk berpijak di atas teras balkon kediamannya tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Sunbae!" Panggil Taehyung percaya diri.

Suaranya tertangkap samar-samar oleh gendang telinga Seokjin. Merasa tak asing dengan suara itu, Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan yang kurang kerjaan itu dan menoleh keluar. Ia mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri disana sambil menatapnya antusias.  
Seokjin bangkit dan membawa dirinya berjalan menuju sebuah jendela kaca yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia membuka sedikit jendela berbaku cermin itu dan melangkah menuju balkon rumahnya.

"ayo ikut aku!" ajak Taehyung sembari menampilkan seulas senyum terbaiknya pada Seokjin.  
.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Seokjin terheran-heran dengan terus mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh penjuru sudut tempat itu.  
Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"sunbae! Kau disana rupanya. Kami mencarimu kemana mana" teriak seseorang yang tak asing bagi mereka, Jungkook. Ia melambaikan lengannya di udara kemudian berlari mendekat.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"nah sunbae cepat ganti bajumu" ucap Taehyung lebih antusias. Ia sedikit mendorong punggung bidang Seokjin kemudian terkekeh.

"Tapi sebentar lagi waktunya habis" Seokjin berujar dengan nada penuh keraguan disana.

"anni sunbae. Pokoknya kau harus menang!" ancam Taehyung kesal karena sunbaenya tak kunjung bergerak untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong berwana merah menyala dengan bordiran namanya plus nomor punggung kebanggaanya yang Jungkook berikan dan kini berada di genggaman Seokjin.  
Seokjin tersenyum singkat kemudian mengangguk mantap sebagai respon. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengganti bajunya itu. Selepas berganti kostumnya ia kemudian berlari melesak menuju lapangan.

Taehyung terkesima melihat betapa mengagumkan sunbaenya itu ketika bermain basket.  
Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sudah dialiri peluh, mwmbuat wajah dan ototnya yang terekspos itu mengkilat menambahkan kesan seksi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan juga jangan lupa dengan kemampuan bermainnya.  
Kemampuannya tentu jauh lebih mahir dibandingkan sahabatnya sendiri yang baru 1 tahun menggemari basket. Pokoknya selama pertandingan, pandangan Taehyung tak pernah lepas dari arah gerak Seokjin di lapangan yang luas itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat Seokjin berhasil menjatuhkan bola itu tepat pada sasarannya.

Ia rasa, ia semakin jatuh hati pada Seokjin.  
.

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan minumnya sesaat setelah ia mendapati sebuah handuk kecil muncul dihadapannya. Bola mata itu tergerak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan dibalik handuk kecil tersebut.  
Ternyata orang itu adalah namja yang sudah mengajaknya kemari dan memaksanya untuk bertanding disini.  
Seokjin mengulum senyumnya dan meraih handuk itu dari tangan mungil Taehyung.

Mengusap dan menghapus peluh di dahinya dan berujar "terima kasih"

"Sunbae memang keren!" Puji Taehyung terkagum-kagum.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, dan batinnya bersorak gembirs mendapati Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya kagum.

"terima kasih lagi" ucapnya di sela kekehannya.  
.

Seokjin terdiam sembari menatap keluar jendela mini bus yang ia tumpangi sekarang ini. Memperhatikan sekilas aktivitas yang berada di luar. Mungkin lebih menarik dibandingkan memandangi deretan kursi yang jarang akan penumpang dalam bus tua itu. Itu pasti akan membuatnya sangat bosan.

Namun.  
Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menepuk pundaknya.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sebuah kepala yang mendarat sempurna di bahu tegapnya. Seokjin membiarkan kepala itu tetap bersandar di bahunya.  
Terasa sekali kepala itu bergerak sesekali untuk menyamankan posisinya di bahu itu.  
Taehyung lah pemilik kepala itu. Kemudian, matanya bergerak turun beralih pada sebuah tangan mungil yang terbengkalai. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menggenggam tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil itu. saling menautkan jemari mereka dan semakin menggenggamnya.

Bus kecil itu sempat terhenti di sebuah perhentian untuk mengangkut penumpang lainnya yang sudah menunggu dengan setia. Tak perlu waktu yang cukup lama, terhitung mungkin 2 atau 3 orang masuk ke dalam bis tersebut.  
Satu diantara penumpang itu sempat berdiri membeku sebentar menatap padanya. Seokjin yakin tatapan itu mengarah padanya dan Taehyung yang bersandar padanya.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai keheranan mendapati penumpang itu tak kunjung bergerak setidaknya untuk memilih bangku yang kosong untuk ia duduki nantinya.

Seakan bosan memandangi Seokjin dan taehyung disana, penumpang itupun bergerak menolehkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia menghempaskan dirinya duduk bersandar di bangku yang sama sekali tak empuk itu. Baris bangkunya hanya terhalang satu baris bangku dengan bangku dimana Seokjin dan Taehyung duduk.  
Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit menggendikkan bahunya pelan karena ia tak mau mengganggu kegiatan tidur Taehyung di bahu tegapnya.

"eungh" Taehyung melengguh dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak tak nyaman akibat guncangan bus itu saat melewati sebuah polisi tidur.

Seokjin semakin menautkan jemarinya di sela jemari itu. Tampaknya guncangan itu tak terlalu mengganggu kegitan tidur Taehyung, kini Taehyung sudah kembali nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

Dan perjalanan di malam itu adalah perjalanan paling manis dalam hidup Seokjin, walau ia harus kerepotan menggendong Taehyung di punggungnya karena namja itu tak kunjung bangun saat mereka sudah sampai pada pemberhentian yang paling dekat dengan rumah mereka. Namun entah mengapa, Seokjin tak mengeluh karenanya, malah ia dengan senang hati menggendong tubuh itu menuju kediamanTaehyung.  
.

Sore itu, Taehyung tertunduk lesu, jalannya lunglai, wajah manisnya tertekuk ke bawah menampilkan sebuah ekspresi kesedihan. Bila ada batu tertangkap pada pandangannya, ia tendang. Malang sekali batu itu.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat  
"Ish. Sekarang sunbae malah menghilang" keluh Taehyung.

Kedua kaki jenjang itu sungguh terasa begitu berat bagi Taehyung untuk melangkah. Taehyung kehilangan semangatnya, karena sudah 4 hari ini ia tidak bertemu Seokjin. Setiap ia datang bertamu ke rumah di sampingnya itu, ia selalu saja tidak mendapati Seokjin disana. Tidak ada salah satu diantara keluarganya yang mengetahui aktivitas Seokjin akhir-akhir ini karena memang Seokjin tak pernah bercerita. Seokjin sangat tertutup, bahkan pada keluarganya sekalipun. Taehyung mendesah kecewa dibuatnya.

"Apa sunbae mati karena menjadi korban tawuran? Ah sunbae bukan yang seperti itu" pikir Taehyung berdumal sendiri."Atau jangan jangan sunbae diculik? Atau mungkin ia tertangkap polisi dan dipenjara tanpa sepengetahuan pihak keluarga?"  
Ya sekiranya seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung berjalan memasuki sebuah mini market, untuk membeli sebuah minuman kaleng. Entahlah. siang itu begitu terik dan membuat kerongkongan Taehyung sedikit kering.

"terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami. Datang lagi ya" ujar sang kasir ramah sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya pada Taehyung, kemudian tersenyum. Taehyung tersenyum kecil membalasnya, menggenggam kantung itu dan berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Taehyungie!"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Jimin?" panggilnya ragu-ragu melihat seseorang berlari menghampirinya.

Namja yang baru saja ia sebut Jimin itu tersenyum sumringah padanya. Taehyung menatap wajah, mengabsen semua bagian tubuh lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum manis. Tak ada yang berubah darinya, Jimin tetap tampan.

Jimin terkekeh "aku masih tampan ya?" Ujar Jimin percaya diri.

"Anni kau, semakin jelek" elak Taehyung cuek.

Jimin terkekeh lagi mendengarnya, mantan kekasihnya itu masih seperti 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia pertama bertemu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jimin lagi

Taehyung tersenyum manis, "aku baik. Seperti biasanya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

"Aku baik dan masih merindukanmu"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dibuatnya sedikit menyenggol sikit Jimin, ia menggodanya.  
"Masih belum bisa melupakanku ya?"

"tentu saja!" ujar Jimin antusias mengiyakan. "Kenapa juga kita harus putus sih hyung?" Jimin mendengus.

"Kan sudah bilang, biarkan aku fokus bersekolah du-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin memotong dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan "lalu bahu siapa yang kau jadikan sandaran saat kau tertidur di bis malam itu?"  
Taehyung terpaku mendengarnya.  
"Kekasih barumu hyung?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mantan kekasihnya itu, terdengar intonasi kecemburuan di dalamnya.

Taehyung mencoba mengingatnya dan menerawang kejadian yang Jimin maksud. Akhirnya Taehyung bersuara setelah mendapat gambaran tentang memorinya.

"Ah itu.."

 **My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

.

.

Seokjin sesekali melirik pada benda persegi ramping yang tergeletak itu, layarnya berkedip menandakan seseorang sedang menunggunya untuk mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

Nama yang tertera di layar berukuran sekitaran 5 inci itu sungguh membuat kedua bola matanya berputar jengah.

 _'Umma's Calling'_

Seokjin yang mengabaikan panggilan itu, malah semakin asyik dengan kameranya. Terakhir, ia memasangkan lensa itu dan sedikit membenarkan letaknya.  
Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kilatan lampu berselang waktu minisekon itu benar-benar mengganggu. Namun seokjin menghiraukan dan tetap mencari objek foto yang sempurna di keramaian kota itu.  
Terkadang, tersenyum simpul melihat hasil jepretannya yang terbilang cukup memuaskan.

Jalanan kota disana memang sangat ramai. Semua berkumpul untuk menghadiri sebuah festival kostum yang digelar setiap 4 bulan sekali. Banyak diantara mereka yang hanya menonton, mencicipi camilan yang tersedia, berfoto bersama, dan masih banyak lagi.

 _CLICK!_

Dahi Seokjin berkerut menatap hasil jepretanya. Ia menatap foto itu sambil meneliti karena menangkap sebuah objek yang tak asing dilihatnya. Tertangkap sesosok namja berparas manis yang berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.  
Wajah ini memang tak asing lagi. Seokjin mengenalnnya.  
Namja ini adalah Taehyung.

Dengan segera seokjin medongak dan menatap lurus ke depan. Benar saja, ia mendapati taehyung berdiri disana sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya. Taehyung tampak begitu gelisah. Entah dorongan dari mana, seokjin kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"sudah lama taetae?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ada seseorang yang mendahului langkah seokjin yang menghampiri taehyung.

Taehyung menatap wajah pemuda itu dan tersenyum lega. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"untukmu?" pemuda tersebut berujar ramah, menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat kepada taehyung.

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya sebentar kemudian menggerakan lengannya menggapai cangkir kopi hangat tersebut, membawanya dari genggaman Jimin dan menyesap kopi hangat itu perlahan. Membuat taehyung sedikit terkekeh geli karena sensasi hangat itu seakan membelai kerongkongannya yang kekeringan. Taehyung semakin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jimin" panggil taehyung

"Ya?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian menggeleng. Ia kembali menikmati secangkir kopi yang tengah ia genggam itu.

Seokjin masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memandangi dua pemuda dihadapannya. Dan taehyung masih belum menyadari keberadaan seokjin disana, ia menarik lengan jimin dengan lengan lainnya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan seokjin.

Kedua bola mata seokjin terus mengekor kemana kedua pemuda tadi berlalu, namun hilang sesaat ketika kedua sosok itu tenggelam di antara sekumpulan manusia yang masih ramai di malam itu.

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ketika kaki kanannya baru saja akan melangkah, ia membeku. Gambaran memorinya berputar memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda yang baru saja ia lihat berlalu bersama taehyung.

Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang menatapnya di bus beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku" ujar jimin memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi membuat suasana mereka terasa sangat canggung.

Kedua manik mata Taehyung kini tergerak melirik jimin dari ekor matanya.  
"Aku tidak merasa" jawab taehyung enteng.

Jimin mendengus pelan dan seketika mebghentikan langkahnya. Membuat taehyung mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"ada apa?" Tanya taehyung keheranan.

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Huh? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu jimin" taehyung semakin keheranan.

"Mungkin kah kau memutuskanku karena kau mencintai namja lain?" rupanya pertanyaan jimin langsung menjurus ke inti.

Mata kecil taehyung sedikit terbalak. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin, menghilangkan raut kecanggungannya.  
"sudah kubilang. Aku ingin berfokus se-"  
"jungkook mengatakannya padaku" tanpa permisi, jimin menyela.

"Kim seokjin. Siswa tingkat akhir. Salah satu pemain basket yang paling dikagumi di sekolah" tutur jimin panjang lebar.

"Dan" jimin sedikit memberi jeda

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Taehyung terkesiap setelah jimin berhenti mengatakan kalimat -kalimat itu tanpa memberi taehyung kesempatan untuk menjawabnya.

"jimin.. aku"  
Tubuh taehyung sedikit bergetar dibuatnya, tidak sampai membuat jimin menyadari itu.

Jimin menatap lekat dan lurus pada kedua mata yang tak menatapnya itu. ia masih terdiam menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan taehyung berikan padanya. Kini suasana ketegangan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Namun tidak sampai..

Seorang pemuda menginterupsi percakapan mereka

" _Well_. Aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan kalian.. " pemuda tersebut sedikit memberi jeda sambil menatap tak suka pada jimin dan beralih pada taehyung disampingnya.

"kalian masih disini? Bukankah tidak baik jika kelayapan malam-malam?" Pemuda itu berujar sedikit cengengesan ketika berhasil mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya di pucuk kepala taehyung dan telapak tangan yang lainnya berada di kepala jimin, ia merusak tatanan rambut keduanya.

Jimin menatap tak suka dan menggeram kecil pada pemuda yang bersikap sok dewasa dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan remehnya. Ia tenepis lengan itu sehingga telapak tangan itu terjatuh dari pucuk kepalanya. Berbeda dengan taehyung membiarkan tangan pemuda itu tetap menempel di kepalanya.

Sekali lagi jimin melemparkan tatapan sinisnya kemudian berdecih.  
Ia berlalu meninggalkan taehyung dan pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.  
Taehyung menatap punggung itu semakin lama semakin jauh dengan wajah bodohnya. Dan beralih pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"ayo pulang" ajak pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan taehyung yang membeku di tempat. Taehyung yakin sekarang rona itu menjalar ke pipinya. Ia melihat bahu tegap itu berjalan semakin menjauh.  
Taehyung kemudian menepuk beberapa kali pipi yang dirasa panas olehnya itu, tapi pipi itu malah terasa semakin panas saja.  
Tak ingin pemuda itu berjalan semakin jauh akhirnya taehyung bergerak dan berlari menyusulnya.

"sunbae! tunggu aku!"pekiknya girang.  
.

Hening. Tak ada suara diantara mereka kecuali suara yang timbul akibat pergesekan antara bidang dasar sepatu mereka dengan permukaan tanah aspal jalan. Bibir tak terlalu tipis itu membuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat bibir itu kembali mengatup rapat dan bungkam. Sebenarnya taehyung ingin memulai percakapan, tapi ia terlalu bingung dengan topik apa yang pas untuk dibicirakan.

Lalu seketika terlintas dipikirannya mengenai hari perpisahan. Sepertinya topik itu cocok untuk mereka saat ini.

"sunbae/taehyung" mereka berujar serempak.

Menyadari hal itu taehyung terkekeh, namun seokjin terdiam.

"Kau saja dulu" ujar seokjin.

Taehyung menggeleng cepat kemudian tersenyum. Pasalnya, aneh sekali seokjin yang memulai percakapan. Jika seperti ini, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus seokjin katakan, dan taehyung penasaran akan hal itu.  
jadi taehyung memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai dan mempersilahkan seokjin memulai percakapannya.

"Kudengar kau akan bernyanyi di acara itu?" ucap seokjin.

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali setelah mencerna pertanyaanyang baru saja terlontar dari bibir ranum pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dari mana seokjin tahu kalau ia akan tampil nanti, padahal ia tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya, Jungkook.

Taehyung tak kunjung menjawabnya. Membuat seokjin menolehkan wajahnya menatap keheningan Taehyung disampingnya.  
"Hm?" gumam seokjin memastikan.

"Ah ye. Dari mana sunbae tahu?" jawab taehyung tergagap salah tingkah.

"Ummamu" ucapnya enteng.

Sontak Taehyung tertawa garing mendengar itu. Ia menertawakan sosok wanita yang sedang mereka perbincangkan setelahnya berdesis kesal. Ummanya memang selalu membicarakan apapun tentang anaknya pada siapapun.

"Ah.. benar. Aku akan membawakan beberapa lagu di acara itu sunbae "

Seokjin hanya menangguk. Membuat Taehyung sedikit menghela nafasnya kecewa. Ekspektasinya padahal adalah membayangkan kalau saat ini seokjin menggenggam kedua tangannya, lalu membawanya untuk menciumi punggung tangan lembut Taehyung setelah mengutarakan perasaan suka pada Taehyung. Namun sayangnya, kejadian yang sesungguhnya justru berbanding terbalik. Semua itu di luar angan-angan taehyung.  
Walaupun begitu, kedua bibir tipis itu tak pernah berhenti untuk membentuk seulas senyum. Senyuman yang kadang pahit artinya. Senyuman yang hanya seokjin tidak ketahui makna sebenarnya.

"Sunbae" Kini taehyung berucap.

Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya sebentar, sekedar merespon panggilannya.

"Seperti apa aku di mata sunbae?"  
seokjin sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. Batin Seokjin sekarang kalang kabut untuk memahami makna pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir manis taehyung. Pikirannya juga bergelut untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang cocok menjawabnya.  
Apa maksud taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya? Jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan?  
Seokjin tak tahu.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat terselimut dalam keheningan, seokjin akhirnya menjawab.

"Tidak ada" jawab Seokjin.

.  
 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Halo halo Bandung~(?) #salah. Apa kalian masih menunggu kelajutan ff ini? :/**

 **Maaf baru Update lagi hehehe, kemarin laptopnya kena pirus(?) dan file ff yang sudah kubuat hampir hilang :') tapi tuhan berkehendak lain ._. Filenya ketemuuuu wakakak~  
Chapter ini si jinnya masih membingungkan… bikin batin uri tae tae sedikit tersiksa~ dan ada mantannya tae, park jimin muncul di chap iniiii~ Pokoknya si jimin itu adalah bakal ngancurin semuanya dengan kalap~ wiih bang jimin kek preman aja '-'v chap depan taehyung nyerah ngejar jimin terus bunuh diri dan hidup tenang '-' #dicambuk**

 **Becanda deeng ._.v tenang ajaaa chap depan ada kejutan kok~**

 **Nah sesuai janjiku kemarin2, aku bakal cepet update untuk tiap 2 chap~ stay tune ('-') yaaaaah :***

 **Oh iyaaaa ada yang ketinggalan! Wait! Aku mau promosi RP a.k.a RolePlay. Ada agensi namanya Yaoi Palace RolePlayer, ini closed agency, yang bertemakan kerajaan. mungkin kalian udah pernah denger namanya karena rp ini udah berdiri agak lama. Tapi katanya rp ini ada yang baruuuuuuu tuh~ apaan? Join yuk**

 **Berhubung kan udah masuk masa-masa merdeka alias liburan '-' daripada ga ada kerjaan mending main rp~ wkwkwk buat mengisi waktu luang juga yaaaa**

 **Nah kalo yang penasaran, monggo dibuka link dibawah ini .-.**

 **YaoiPalaceRoleplayerAgency?ref=tn_tnmn**

 **Itu aja sih~~ sekian dan terimakasih :***

 **happy holiday readers xD**

 **sekedar mengingatkan lagi~ kalo yang ingin ff ini lanjut, boleh dong reviewnya ^-^**

 **Review Juseyoooo~**

 **Gomawoooo~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Casts:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

Enjoy~

Taehyung hampir menyerah sekarang.  
Menurutnya, Seokjin terlalu sulit ditaklukan. Ketahuilah, sudah 1 tahun lamanya Taehyung berusaha untuk membuat dirinya akrab dan dekat dengan tetangganya sendiri. Segala cara telah ia lakukan untuk membuat Seokjin jatuh hati. Namun kerja kerasnya selama ini sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil yang manis. Seokjin tetap bersikap dingin, cuek dan menyebalkan.  
Taehyung bahkan tak yakin akan berhasil membuat satu kenangan yang manis untuk Seokjin.

* * *

Kini, Taehyung menatap sendu pada sebuah kalender sedernana berebahan kertas sedikit keras yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya itu.  
Ia menghitung kemudian melingkari penanya tepat pada sebuah angka yang tercetak di kertas berbahan sedikit keras tersebut.  
Bukan hari ulang tahunnya, bukan juga hari ulang tahun orangtuanya, bukan juga adik-adiknya, apa lagi jungkook.  
Tapi ia melingkari sebuah angka yang tak lain adalah hari yang selalu membuatnya bersedih. Hari itu adalah perpisahannya dengan Seokjin.

Bibir tipinya bergerak menggumam dan menghitung beberapa angka, kemudian ia menghela nafas kecewa.

"huft. 13 hari lagi" desah Taehyung kecewa.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah 8 hari lamanya Taehyung melakukan misinya, itu berarti hanya 15 hari lagi waktu yang ia miliki, 2 minggu kurang sehari. Oh ayolah Kim Taehyung. Waktumu tak banyak. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktumu jika kau benar-benar menyukai Seokjin. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Akan sulit jika Seokjin sudah tidak lagi satu sekolah denganmu. Aku bahkan khawatir Seokjin akan sulit bertemu denganmu jika ia sudah mendapatkan status sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Ingat! Mahasiswa selalu dilanda kesibukan.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh berpostur mungilnya mendarat dengan kasar di kasur empuk itu. Dibalik kedua mata yang terpejam itu, terputar gambaran tentang Seokjin.  
Seokjin yang bermain basket, Seokjin yang sedang membaca buku, Seokjin yang menatapnya cuek, dan Seokjin yang lainya. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi Seokjin.

Namun.

 _Haruman.. haruman.. neowa naega hamkke halsu itdamyeon~_

Lantunan lagu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Taehyung. Suara itu bersumber dari _smartphone_ nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Jemari Taehyung mulai bergerak untuk meraba permukaan nakas yang Taehyung ketahui _smartphone_ nya memang tergeletak disana.

"Jimin?" dahi itu sedikit mengkerut keheranan setelah menyadari seseorang yang telah mengiriminya pesan adalah mantan kekasihnya itu, Jimin.

 **From: Jimin~**

 **Kau sibuk? Tak ingat? Jahat sekali. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Kau mungkin bukan lagi kekasihku, tapi setidaknya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, pabbo.**

Baru saja jari itu bergerak untuk mengetikkan pesan balasan, sebuah pesan masuk membuat gerakan jemari itu terhenti.

 **From: Jimin~**

 **Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah. Pakai sweatermu.**

Mata Taehyung seketika terbalak setelah membaca pesan terakhir Jimin. Tubuhnya terlonjak melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju balkonnya. Benar saja, ia menemukan Jimin yang bersandar pada motornya yang terparkir disana.

.

"Pakai sweater saja lama sekali" protes Jimin. Dan Taehyung hanya berdecak sebal

"Selamat ulang tahun" Taehyung berucap setelahnya.

Jimin mengulum senyumnya mendengar sebuah kalimat yang Taehyung lontarkan barusan.

"Terima kasih" kekeh Jimin senang kemudian mengusak surai halus kecoklatan milik Taehyung.

"Pakai helmmu" ucap Jimin seraya memberikan sebuah benda pelindung kepala itu pada Taehyung.  
"Mau kemana Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung yang penasaran kemana Jimin akan membawanya pergi.

Jimin hanya menampilkan sebuah cengiran seraya memasangkan helm itu sehingga menutupi kepalanya. Sedikit membenarkan letaknyanya, kemudian menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Cepat naik"  
.

.

 **My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **.**

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatianya ketika seorang pramusaji berparas manis itu datang dan memberikan sebuah buku menu pada mereka.  
Taehyung fokus membolak balik halamannya, menatapi satu persatu gambar hidangan yang akan ia pesan nantinya. Bibirnya terkadang mengerucut sambil menggumamkan tulisan-tulisan yang tercantum jelas pada buku itu.

"Jimin" panggil Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari buku menu itu

Jimin menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke restoran rusia? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka hidangan khas eropa" bisik Taehyung pelan karena tak ingin si pelayan itu mendengar kalimat Taehyung barusan.

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.  
Ia menutup buku menu itu dan disimpannya buku itu.

"2 _beef stroganoff_ " Jimin berujar pada si pelayan itu.

Taehyung terkesiap kebingungan mendengar kata asing yang ia dengar dari bibir tebal milik Jimin barusan.

"makanan apa itu?! Awas saja kalau kau memberiku daging kelelawar lagi Jimin!" protes Taehyung sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.

Kemudian Jimin beserta si pelayan terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Taehyung tadi.

"Tenanglah ini hanya daging sapi" ujar Jimin enteng. Dan Taehyung mendengus sebal dibuatnya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan menu pilihan Jimin. Pelayan muda itu langsung saja mengangkat sebuah papan berukuran tak terlalu besar itu dengan kertas yang menempel pada benda tersebut. Papan itu topang dengan lengannya sediri, jemarinya yang menggenggam pulpen kecil itu mulai tergerak menuliskan pesanan tersebut. Setelah selesai, pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sambil merendahkan kepalanya sekedar membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"mohon tunggu sebentar"

.

.

Rahang Jimin sedikit mengeras, ia menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya saat ia melihat Taehyung tak kunjung menatapnya juga.  
Lelaki manis itu tetap saja asyik dengan permainan buah-buahannya itu dengan serius.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Bisa tidak berhenti bermain game itu?" ucap Jimin kesal, namun Jimin masih berhasil menahan emosinya.

"Apel apel apel!" gumam Taehyung heboh sendiri menghiraukan Jimin yang sedari tadi menahan kekesalanya karena Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung!" bentaknya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemuda yang tiba tiba saja berteriak dan membuat keributan dalam ruangan yang tak begitu luas itu.  
Jimin tersenyum kikuk merasa semua mata tertuju matanya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.  
Kemudian Jimin mendengus seraya mencoba menormalkan ekspresi bodohnya, dilihatnya Taehyung sudah meletakkan dengan rapi ponsel menyebalkannya-bagi Jimin- itu dan menatap Jimin dengan cengiran.

"Baiklah ada apa?" jawab Taehyung sambil melipatkan lengannya diatas meja itu, wajahnya tersenyum manis dan terkesan polos. Taehyung sungguh menggemaskan.  
Jimin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Wajah manis Taehyung selalu membiusnya dan selalu membuat dirinya jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung.

Baru saja Jimin membuka kedua bibirnya itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, si pelayan menginterupsi.  
.

Sekarang mata indah itu berbinar dan terbalak kagum melihat hidangan yang kini tersaji di hadapanya.  
2 buah hidangan russia lengkap dengan segelas _bubble tea_ dan secangkir _americano_.

"Selamat makan" Taehyung memekik girang.

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab sebagai tanda kesepakatan untuk makan bersama, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memainkan sendok dan garpunya membentuk gerakan memotong pada daging itu.

"Jimin ini enak!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum simpul dibuatnya. Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya itu memang, benar-benar polos. Namun perlahan senyuman itu memudar seketika ia mengingat kembali sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

.

 **My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **.**

 _Sekarang, k_ _edua mata itu terasa sudah sangat berair bagi Taehyung. Mungkin sekali saja ia berkedip, bulir bening di pelupuk matanya itu akan menetes kemudian mengalir turun melewati pipi putih halus tanpa cacat itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap sepasang insan dihadapannya, bercengkrama, saling berangkulan dan terlihat sedikit, romantis?  
Sepasang insan itu terlihat semakin romantis saja ketika salah satu dari keduanya mengusapkan ibujarinya untuk menghapus sebuah noda kecil yang menodai tepi bibir pasangannya, kemudian saling melemparkan senyuman hangat dan kembali menikmati ice-cream conemya masing-masing._

 _"Hyung berbohong padaku" lirih Taehyung hampir tak bersuara dengan tatapan kosongnya masih saja menatap 2 pasang manusia itu._

 _"Kukira Seokjin hyung memang benar benar tak memiliki kekasih"  
Rahangnya mulai mengeras. sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam untuk mendinginkan emosinya yang sudah tersulut itu.  
Taehyung menjatuhkan kotak makan bergambar kartun singa lucu dari genggamannya hingga kotak itu me_ _mbentur_ _tanah aspal. Ia berlalu dari sana, membiarkan semua makanan itu tumpah dari dalamnya._

 _Kesal, marah, sedih, benci. Semua berpadu menjadi satu. Dan semua perasaan itu kini menyelimuti kesendirian Taehyung.  
Taehyung terduduk dalam keheningan pada sebuah bangku kayu tepat ditengah taman sepi disana._ _Hanya ada Taehyung disana._ _Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang lewat_ _. Taman ini bukan taman kota yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang-orang setiap saat. Tapi taman ini merupakan taman yang sangat sepi dan hampir mati karena tak terurus. Namun Taehyung sering memanfaatkan suasana sepi itu untuk menyendiri karena tak ingin diganggu siapapun.  
._

 _Namja berseragam sekolah yang sudah tak terlalu rapi itu berjalan santai di sisi kanan jalan. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar yang menyala dari sebuah benda persegi canggih yang digenggamnya._

 _Park Jimin, tulisan itu akan terbaca jika kita melihat sebuah name-tag yang menempel pada seragamnya.  
Jimin berjalan tanpa menatap lurus kedepan, sesekali tubuhnya tertabrak pejalan lainnya yang berjalan berlawanan dengan arahnya saat ini._

 _Jimin mendengus sekali sebelum memasukkan benda persegi tipis itu dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya kesibukannya dengan smartphone kesayabgannya itu telah berakhir._ _I_ _a sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap sekitar. Dan gerakkan kepalanya berhenti ketika menangkap sosok pemuda lain yang terduduk sendiri pada sebuah bangku taman disana.  
Jimin mengenalnya. Tentu sangat mengenalnnya._

 _"Taehyung?" batin Jimin. Otaknya kini memberi impuls motorik sehingga kakinya melangkah kembali. Kini arahnya sedikit berbelok, Jimin menuju taman itu untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk kesepian disana._

 _"Hey taetae. Sedang apa kau disini hm?" tanya Jimin seraya me_ _mbawa_ _tubuhnya terduduk_ _pada_ _ruang_ _yang_ _kosong_ _di_ _bangku itu.  
Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya setelah pikirannya terkumpul membuatnya kembali sadar. Menyadari pria itu adalah Jimin Taehyung sontak melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Tangisannya meledak dan Taehyung mulai terisak. Jimin membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba itu. Jimin perlahan membalas namja yang tengah menangis dipelukannya itu._

 _"Jimin. Soal.. hiks yang k_ _emarin_ _. Aku mau" ujarnya sesenggukan._

 _Jimin mengerutkan dahi itu seketika, tak perlu waktu lama matanya terbalak terkejut karena mengetahui Taehyung menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya.  
_.  
.

Ya. Gambaran seperti itulah ternyata yang membuat senyuman manis Jimin memudar.

Jimin tulus mencintai Taehyung. Tetapi Jimin kesal. Sungguh kesal, setelah lama menyelidiki mengenai mantan kekasihnya itu.  
Intinya Jimin menarik kesimpulan bahwa Taehyung memanfaatkan Jimin untuk menghapuskan rasa sakitnya, karena Seokjin.

"Jimin kurasa aku menyukai hidangan ini" kata Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.  
Jimin yang terkesiap kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ah ya. Aku belum membeli hadiah untukmu" lanjut Taehyung sembari mengerucutkan bibir mengkilat itu. Membuat Jimin terdiam menatap pada lipatan daging kenyal yang berkerut tersebut. Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri hanya untuk membuatnya tidak kekeringan lagi.

"kalau begitu aku tahu tempat yang bagus" ujar Jimin meyakinkan.

* * *

Jimin telah mematikan mesin motornya yang berderu itu. Dilepaslah helm yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dan diletakkan pada salah satu spionnya. Taehyung sekarang berdiri di pada tanah jalan itu sambil melepas helm yang ia kenakan juga. Dahinya berkerut kebingungan dengan keberadaanya dan Jimin saat ini. Jimin membawanya ke sebuah taman yang tak asing lagi bagi Taehyung. Sebuah taman yang sepi, dan terbengkalai.

"Jadi.." Taehyung memberi jeda.

"Dimana aku bisa membelikan hadiah untukmu?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan dahinya yang berkerut heran.

Jimin hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tanpa ada niatan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Jimin menarik lengan itu, dan membawa tubuh Taehyung yang terseret menuju sebuah bangku kayu tua kusam disana.

Taehyung semakin heran dibuatnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa alasan Jimin membawanya kemari. Namun Taehyung tak berontak, ia hanya menuruti apapun yang Jimin inginkan, seperti menyuruhnya duduk di bangku itu, tepatnya.

Taehyung memang tak asing dengan tempat itu. Karena taman sepi ini merupakan tempatnya menenangkan pikiran, tempat yang selalu didatanginya ketika ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya, dan Taehyung ingat tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia menerima Jimin menjadi kekasihnya tepat setelah Taehyung mengetahui jika Seokjin sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau ingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu? Saat aku menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" akhirnya Jimin mulai berucap.

"dan kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, di bangku ini" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Matanya menatap Jimin dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Jimin kini menatapnya juga, sehingga sepasang bola mata mereka saling bertemu. Taehyung dapat menangkap jelas raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah tampan Jimin.

"Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah yang belum kudapat selama kita berpacaran dulu tae?" Jimin bertanya lembut.

"katakan saja Jimin" balas Taehyung tak kalah lembut.

"Ciumanmu, Taehyung"

Kepala Taehyung berdenyut seketika mendengar pernyataan Jimin barusan. Jimin meminta sebuah ciuman. Ini sungguhan! Sebuah ciuman. Asal kalian tahu saja, jika Taehyung benar benar menciumnya, maka Jimin adalah ciuman pertamanya. Taehyung terlihat begitu ragu, sangat ragu. Namun disisi lain, Taehyung merasa semakin bersalah saat ia menatap kembali wajah sendu dihadapannya itu. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sedangkan pikirannya masih bergelut untuk menentukan pilihan. Setelah berpikir cukup panjang, Taehyung meletakkan telapak tangan halus itu hingga menyentuh rahang Jimin. Matanya mulai terpejam seketika saat Taehyung semakin menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Jantung Taehyung berdesir ketika bibir itu berhasil menyentuh sebuah daging kenyal hangat yang menempel di bibirnya. Taehyung bingung bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Yang pasti otaknya sekarang memikirkan Seokjin.

Jimin merasakan bibir manis itu menyapu permukaan bibir tebalnya dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan bibir itu benar benar menempel dengan bibirnya. Tanpa ragu Jimin membalas ciuman Taehyung, ia memulai dengan sebuah pergerakan lembut. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat ia semakin menggerakkan bibirnya membelai bibir Taehyung. Oh ini nyata. Jimin merasa seperti terlempar keatas awan sekarang. Setelah sekian lama ia menginginkan ini, akhirnya ia dapatkan juga. Sebuah ciuman manis dari Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya. Tapi ketahuilah Jimin, jika kau membuka matamu sekarang. Kau akan langsung menarik kepalamu menjauh hingga ciuman kalian terlepas. Kau Tahu kenapa?

Karena setetes bulir air mata bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata terpejam Taehyung. Taehyung sedang menangis dalam ciuman itu.

.

.

"Hyung. Kau sakit?" tanya Jungkook, terdengar nada kekhawatiran didalamnya.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah kemudian tersenyum singkat menatap Jungkook yang masih saja melemparkan tatapan khawatirnya. Jungkook menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Hyung. Kau tampak sangat buruk. Mau cerita?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya lebih dalam, tangannya meraih untuk merampas sendok yang Taehyung genggam. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap datar namun menusuk. Jungkook rasa Taehyungnya benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk sekarang. Jungkook tersenyum bodoh sekedar menghibur Taehyung lalu kembali meletakan sendok itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung tak biasanya tak mau cerita padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kemudian tertunduk. Setelah beberapa saat mulut yang bungkam itu akhirnya berbicara.

"Kemarin, aku mencium Jimin" jawabnya

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **a/n: Halo haloo hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! gimana chap ini? Pendek? Iyaa pendek TT maafin maafin u.u**

 **hadooh udah masuk masa liburan nih~ saatnya berkarya (?) ff yeaaay, sebelum agustus nanti aku bakal sibuk lagi sama kuliah u.u tpi tetep kok! Tetep nulis ff xD**

 **ah ya~ jadi jimin kan mantannya taetae. Itu ada flashbacknya kalo taehyung nerima jimin untuk pelampiasan doang TTv**

 **Oh iya tenang aja yah~ jimin ga bakalan ngejones kok~yaa mungkin ketemu primadona yang lebih cantik #eaa**

 **Yaaa segitu sih komen author di chap ini~ kemungkinan ff ini tamat 2 chapter lagi~ tunggu aja yaa**

 **Dan.. Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk (?) kelajutan chapter berikutnya~~**

 **Jadi.. Review juseyooooo ^^**

 **Terakhir~ Happy Holiday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Casts:**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

Enjoy~

"hyung ayolah. Ini hanya tinggal mengalikan ini dengan ini lalu di bagi dengan satu per _blablablabla_ " oceh Jungkook kesal.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terdiam sembari menggigiti ujung pensilnya menatapi tulisan Jungkook.

"Kookie, kau dapat dari mana rumus yang seperti ini?"

Ya. Kurang lebih seperti itu lah percakapan mereka jika sedang belajar. Siang itu mereka mengerjakan tugas fisika.

"Itu mudah saja" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Jimin hyung" sapa Jungkook kemudian tersenyum.

Yang dipanggil kemudian tersenyum sambil menampilkan _eyes-smile_ yang membuat wajah tampan itu semakin tampan saja.  
Jimin membawa tubuhnya duduk di bangku panjang yang memang kebetulan kosong tepat dihadapan Jungkook dan Taehyung disana.  
Taehyung menggigit bibir tipisnya sesekali meremas pensilnya mengetahui Jimin datang menginterupsi mereka. Tanpa melirik, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"yang seperti itu mudah sebenarnya. Baca soalnya kemudian diamkan dan lupakan" canda Jimin garing.

" _Apaan sih_ kau ini hyung. Tidak lucu" sembur Jungkook dengan nada juteknya.

Membuat Jimin hanya tercengir dengan menampilkan senyuman bodoh khasnya. Namun senyuman bodoh itu perlahan memudar ketika mendapati Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Taehyung terlihat masih asik menggerakan alat tulis itu dengan mulut yang berpantomim tak bersuara membacakan deretan huruf dan angka itu.

Tatapan Jimin tak pernah lepas dari Taehyung. Jungkook yang melihat bagaimana senyuman Jimin memudar hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Ingat kan? Jungkook adalah sahabat Taehyung. Tempat Taehyung menceritakan dan berbagi pengalaman yang baik atau buruk. Termasuk tentang Jimin. Jungkook tahu betul bahwa Jimin adalah tempat pelarian bagi Taehyung yang sedang patah hati waktu itu.  
Dan nurani Jungkook memang tak jahat, ia tak pernah mengadu-dombakan mereka. Jungkook hanya diam dan menjadi pengamat hubungan percintaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan antaran Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Selesai" ucap Taehyung riang sambil menutup buku catatannya. Masih dalam keegoannya untuk tidak menatap Jimin di hadapannya.

Taehyung segera merapikan buku dan kertas itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

Taehyung membeku sebentar lalu tersenyum. Ia sedikit mengacak surai lembut berwana coklat gelap milik Jungkook "sudah sore. Hyung harus pulang"

Jimin menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia merasa, setelah kejadian 'ciuman ulang tahunnya' itu Taehyung sedikit berubah, sudah 3 hari ini ia mencoba menjauh dari Jimin.

"disini saja dulu. Nanti kuantar kau pulang" sahut Jimin sambil memberikan tatapan lekatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban.  
"tak usah repot-repot. Sudah ya? Aku duluan" ujar Taehyung.  
Dibawanya tubuh itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat Jimin dan Jungkook berada.  
Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya,sekali lagi.

"Jimin hyung" panggil Jungkook.  
Jimin yang masih menatap sendu pada punggung tertutupi ransel coklat kasual itu hanya bergumam pelan.

"kurasa kau harus melupakan Taehyung hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau Taehyung hyu-"  
Ucapan Jungkook terhenti begitu ia mendengar decakan Jimin.  
Tatapan Jimin dengan cepatnya berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat. Seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu Jungkook berucap  
"Kurasa Taehyung hyung tak bisa membuka hatinya lagi. Ia sudah menyukai Seokjin sunbae. Berhenti mengejarnya hyung"

Jimin mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali ia mencabik-cabik isi perut si namja yang merebut telah Taehyung darinya itu.

Jungkook mulai bangkit kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin  
"Kau malah akan terluka hyung"  
Jungkook menampilkan sebuah senyuman kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Jimin yang terselimuti keheningan.

 **My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

Dan kini Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya di single sofa putih empuk di ruang keluarganya itu.  
Lengannya bergerak malas meraih sebuah benda persegi yang tergeletak di atas meja berbahan kaca bening itu.  
Seokjin mulai menekan-nekan sebuah tombol pada benda itu namun matanya tetap terfokus pada layar kaca tipis yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Ting tong!

Dahi Seokjin berkerut setelah mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

Ada yang bertamu di siang hari.

Ia beranjak dengan umpatan sebal yang terlontar dari bibirnya.  
dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Lidahnya berdecak kesal mendengar bel itu semakin gencar ditelinganya.

Seokjin membuka beberapa slot kunci di pintu itu, dan memutar knopnya.  
Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Dan-

" _Matata_!" Pekik seorang bocah lelaki kecil riang  
Yang menggendong hanya terkekeh mendengar pekikan si bocah di gendongannya. Namja tengah menggendongnya itu mengecup singkat pipi tembam bocah tersebut dan kembali menatap Seokjin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia terlalu hapal dengan kejadian ini. Baginya, ini tidak bisa disebut _dejavu_ lagi. Pikirannya sekarang sedang menduga-duga kalimat apa yang akan namja dihadapannya itu katakan. Hingga bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu-

"Hey! Tahu tidak? Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Oh aku sungguh senang jin! Kau tahu Jimin? Kemarin aku memintanya mengajariku menari dan dia mau! Astaga. Mimpi apa aku semalam Seokjin-ah" ujar namja itu terburu-buru mendahului Seokjin yang hendak berucap.

"Huh?"  
Dahi Seokjin berkerut lagi. Ia sedikit menggosok telinganya dengan jari yang sedikit mengorek lubang telinga itu.

"Kau berbicara terlalu cepat Yoongi. Dan- aku tidak menerima penitipan anak"

Bibir Yoongi seketika berkerut, kemudian ia berdecak.  
"Seokjin _please_. Jimin sudah menungguku" ucap Yoongi sedikit memelas.

"Kenapa tak kau bawa saja sepupumu itu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas "ayolah Seokjin. Jimin tak terlalu suka anak kecil. Nanti misi pendekatanku gagal" rengek Yoongi.

"Siapa Jimin? Itu urusanmu. Kenapa kau melibatkanku?" Elak Seokjin semakin kesal.

"Seokjin" kini Yoongi mulai merajuk.

"Apa?"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please~"

"No"

"Kalau begitu aku akan sebar foto masa kecilmu yang sedang telanjang bulat itu di situs komunitasku" ancam Yoongi. Dan Yoongi menyeringai

"Ancaman kuno" ujar Seokjin enteng

Yoongi menghela nafas. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras.  
"Seokjin!"

Seokjin hening sejenak. Mata tajamnya terfokus menatap bocah lelaki berumur sekitar 2 tahun itu. Bocah itu kemudian melepaskan permen loli dari mulutnya, menatap polos pada Seokjin. Masih dengan wajah polosnya, ia mendekatkan permen loli itu pada Seokjin, sekedar menawarkannya. Seokjin sedikit tersenyum kecut melirik permen loli yang sudah basah itu. Ia menggeleng kemudian mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Dia tak cengeng lagi, aku jamin" ucap Yoongi menjamin.

Kalah. Seokjin selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu. Sifatnya yang cerewet dan keras kepala membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengalah, lagi.

"Ini yang terakhir"  
Kemudian Seokjin mulai menggendong bocah itu dari Yoongi. Sedikit membenarkan posisinya. ia menatap malas pada Yoongi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sungguh lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi serta gusi kebanggaannya.

"Akan kujemput jam 7 malam. Ini perlengkapannya" Yoongi menyelendangkan tas itu di bahu kanan Seokjin.  
Ia menepuk bahu Seokjin sembari tersenyum riang

"Kau yang terbaik!"

* * *

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bahkan sesekali mencengkramnya.  
Suara tangisan itu benar benar membuat telinganya berdengung nyeri. Bahkan jauh lebih berisik dibandingkan dengan deringan jam _waker_ kunonya itu.

"Argh! Kau mau apa? Bilang yang jelas!" Erangnya frustasi.

Si bocah semakin menangis melihat Seokjin yang terlihat begitu mengerikan itu. Kepala mungilnya menggeleng lucu dalam tangisannya. Jarinya menunjuk pada tas putih bercorak kartun gajah yang terletak tak jauh dari Seokjin.

" _Uga.. gagu.. tuta tuta_ "

Arah pandang Seokjin mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk mungil itu menunjuk.  
Seokjin menatap tas itu sejenak kemudian mengangkatnya. Seokjin memberikan tas itu dan meletakkanya dihadapan bocah yang masih menangis itu.

Bocah itu masih saja menggeleng.  
" _Tuta tuta_!"

Sumpah! Kali ini Seokjin benar benar harus membunuh Yoongi.  
Seokjin mendengus ketika ucapan Yoongi terngiang dikepalanya.

 _Dia tak cengeng lagi, aku jamin_

"Mati kau min Yoongi"

Seokjin masih bergelut dengan umpatan kasarnya sambil menatap kesal pada bocah kecil yang masih saja menangis itu. Namun seketika.

TINGTONG!

Seokjin dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Meninggalkan si bocah yang malah menangis semakin keras.  
Seokjin semakin mengumpat mendengarnya, berharap seseorang dibalik pintu itu adalah Yoongi.  
Seokjin segera membuka pintu berlapis cat coklat tua itu dengan segera.

"Sunb- eh?"

Tak peduli siapa yang datang, pikirannya sudah terbalut emosi, Seokjin menarik lengan siapapun yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.  
Seokjin terus menarik lengan itu membawa tubuh yang terseret dibelakangnya semakin terseret kedalam

"S-sunbae" ujar Taehyung takut-takut.

Sampailah keduanya di sebuah ruang keluarga yang suasanya begitu bising.  
Seluruh penjuru ruangan dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan bocah tak berdosa itu.  
bocah lelaki malang itu masih terduduk manis di atas sebuah karpet bulu milik keluarga kim disana, ia masih tersedu sambil mengulum ibu jari dan telunjuknya dalam tangisnya.

Mata Taehyung membulat seketika melihatnya.  
"Sunbae. Siapa itu?" tanya Taehyung keheranan.

"Kujelaskan nanti. Tolong hentikan suara berisik itu. Kumohon" ujar Seokjin frustasi.

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat bayi itu sekarang akhirnya telah berhenti menangis.  
Bayi lelaki itu tengah didudukan pada pangkuan Taehyung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada perut Taehyung sambil menikmati susu pada botol yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.  
Membuat Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega sambil memijati pelipisnya. Akhirnya suasana rumahnya kembali tenang. Itu semua berkat tetangganya itu, Taehyung.

"Anak ini haus sunbae" Taehyung mengelus kepala mungil itu sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.  
Merasa Seokjin tidak meresponnya mengangkat wajahnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari anak itu pada Seokjin.

"Uhm. Anak ini siapa, sunbae?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Dia sepupu Yoongi, temanku. Yoongi menitipkannya" sahut Seokjin.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali mengelusi rambut tipis bayi lelaki itu.

"Kukira ia anak sunbaenim" canda Taehyung.

Seokjin mendengus pelan dibuatnya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Namun sayang, Taehyung yang sedang asyik dengan bayi dipangkuannya itu tidak menyadari senyuman Seokjin. Mungkin saja jika ia melihatnya, Taehyung bisa-bisa jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Seokjin itu.  
Seokjin segera memudarkan senyumannya seketika Taehyung mengangkat kembali wajahnya hingga menatap Seokjin dihadapannya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan kue _mochi_ buatan umma. sebentar sunbae- maaf" Taehyung mengangkat tubuh mungil si balita dengan lembut kemudian memindahkannya ke pangkuan Seokjin. Taehyung beranjak dari sofa itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak agak jauh dengan ruang keluarga itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau muda yang terletak diatas meja tersebut. Membawanya kembali menuju sofa. Taehyung tersenyum lembut  
"Ini" ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Seokjin.  
Seokjin menatap kotak tersebut sekilas kemudian membawanya dari tangan Taehyung.  
Lengan yang satunya membenarkan posisi bayi lelaki itu dipangkuannya. Seokjin membuka kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya di ruang pangkuannya yang kosong tak terduduki si bayi.  
Memunculkan semerbak bau khas kue _mochi_ saat Seokjin membuka kotak itu. Seokjin mengangkat tepi bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.  
"Terima kasih."

* * *

Seokjin lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan oksigen untuk dihirup. Salahkan Yoongi yang begitu _ngotot_ menitipkan sepupunya itu padanya. Seokjin mungkin benar benar akan merasa kewalahan jika saja Taehyung tak datang membantunya menenangkan bayi itu.

Kini, bayi itu telah terlelap. Wajah manis bak seorang bayi tak berdosa membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Si bayi tertidur akibat kekenyangan susu dan kue _mochi_ Taehyung tadi.  
Taehyung menidurkan tubuh mungil itu pada sofa yang sudah disiapkan bantal empuk oleh Seokjin untuk dijadikan alas kepalanya.  
Taehyung tersenyum gemas dibuatnya ketika melihat anak kecil itu menggeliat lucu menyamankan posisinya.

Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya.  
"O _mong-omong_ , kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali sunbae?" tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan.  
"Orang tuaku pergi mengurus sesuatu. Kakak ku sibuk kuliah. Aku, pengangguran" Seokjin tertawa ringan.

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat Seokjin tertawa pelan seperti itu.  
"Kalau sunbae kesepian, sunbae bisa main ke rumahku. Jangan sungkan. Kita kan tetangga"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"ucapnya.

Senyuman Taehyung semakin mengembang mendengar tuturan Seokjin.  
"Kalau begitu. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Jika kau perlu bantuan, aku ada di rumah" segera Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk kecil sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Seokjin pun berdiri, bergegas menyusul Taehyung dibelakangnya. Hampir saja Taehyung membuka pintu itu..  
"Taehyung" panggil Seokjin.

Taehyung tersentak mendengar suara bariton itu memanggil namanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin memanggil namanya. Seokjin benar benar memanggil namanya saat ini. Dan ini bukan mimpi atau angan angan bodoh Taehyung lagi. Ini nyata!

"Y-ya?" gagap Taehyung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sekedar memeriksa apakah barusan Seokjin memang memanggil namanya atau tidak.  
Dan tubuh Taehyung semakin membeku ketika kini Seokjin tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya menatap lekat pada Taehyung yang masih terpaku menatap Seokjin disana.

Seokjin meraih leher itu, disimpannya telapak tangan itu tepat di kulit leher Taehyung. Ia sedikit mendorong tengkuk Taehyung dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya itu tepat di atas bibir ranum milik Taehyung.  
Hati Taehyung mencelos merasakan sebuah bibir mendarat begitu lembut di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit terbalak dan tak berkedip. Taehyung mendapatkan hadiah yang tak pernah terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Hadiah yang bukan lagi muncul diangan-angannya. Sebuah ciuman mesra dari seorang kim Seokjin.

Seokjin mulai memainkan bibir itu pelan dan lembut. Taehyung yang -tentu saja- tak memberontak perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu.  
Gerakan ciuman mereka sedikit berubah tempo seiring dengan lumatan lumatan menggoda dari keduanya. Entah sejak kapan kini lengan Taehyung telah bertengger di bahu tegap Seokjin jemarinya sedikit meremas surai lembut bagian belakang kepala Seokjin.  
Begitupun dengan Seokjin yang mulai gencar melumat-lumati bibir yang terasa manis itu. Tangannya semakin menekan tengkuk Taehyung sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia simpan tepat di samping pinnggang ramping milik Taehyung.

"Mh" Taehyung sedikit melengguh. Membuat Seokjin semakin luput dalam balutan nafsunya.

Tingtong!

Seokjin mengerang kecewa saat Taehyung berhasil melepaskan pagutan keduanya.  
Mendengar bel rumah itu berbunyi membuat Taehyung tersadar kembali sebelum ia juga akan tenggelam dalam lautan nafsunya. Keduanya masih mengatur nafas mereka yang menderu. Mereka saling bertatap dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Seokjin dapat menangkap jelas bagaimana bibir Taehyung yang bengkak dan merah akibat ulahnya itu terbuka berusaha meraup udara sebanyak dan sebisa mungkin. Seokjin terbius sekarang dengan lekukan wajah sempurna adik kelas tingkatnya itu. Perlahan Seokjin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir bengkak itu.

TINTONG!

Taehyung membulatkan matanya ketika sepenuhnya tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Seokjin.  
Dengan segera ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Seokjin dan menurunkan sedikit posisi kepalanya yang menunduk membentuk gerakan membungkuk.  
Taehyung segera meraih kenop pintu itu dan membukanya lebar lebar.

Matanya sungguh terbalak seperti mau loncat keluar dari kelopak matanya, melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumah Seokjin.

Itu Yoongi. Dan Jimin disampingnya.

"Taehyung?" tanya Jimin dengan berkerut alis meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung. Pandangannya terhenti pada bibir itu. Bibir yang bengkak, memerah, dan basah.

Kemudian Seokjin muncul tepat dibelakang Taehyung dengan penampilan yang berantakan, salahkan akibat ciuman yang sedikit panas itu.

Jimin menggeram dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras. Tanganya terkepal sempurna. pikirannya terus bergelut dengan dugaanya. ia mulai tersulut emosi.

"J-Jimin" Taehyung menatap tak percaya.

Dahi Seokjin berekerut. "Jimin?"

Jimin melangkah beberapa langkah mendekati Seokjin disana.  
Tangannya yang sudah terkepal menampilkan urat nadi di permukaan kulit _tan_ nya itu kini melayang.

BUGH!

"Brengsek"

Dan

BUGH!

"Kau sialan"

 _"Cinta memang menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku melupakannya, namun sulit. Ini benar-benar pahit"… Park Jimin_

 **My Boy, My Neighbour, My Sunbae**

"Hyung? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ringis Jungkook saat melihat wajah memar membiru Jimin.

Jimin hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya jengah sebagai respon. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook barusan. Membuat Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah dan hanya menggeleng kecil.  
Pikirannya sekarang tengah menebak-nebak apa yang telah terjadi pada Jimin sehingga wajahnya sampai babak belur begitu.

"Kau tidak latihan basket siang ini?" Tanya Jimin.  
Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Kami baru saja bertanding. Dan kurasa aku harus _vacuum_ untuk sementara. Ujian sebentar lagi" kekeh Jungkook.

Tanpa merespon jawaban Jungkook, ia bertanya kembali.  
"Dimana Taehyung?"

Jungkook menatap keheranan. Sungguh Jimin adalah manusia yang sangat keras kepala baginya. Padahal Jungkook sudah memperingatkan berkali-kali untuk menjauhi Taehyung, namun Jimin tetap saja bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan Taehyung.

"Tae hyung? Dia tak masuk hari ini. Jika hyung ada pesan, aku bisa menyampaikannya" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya." Sahut Jimin.

"Jimin" panggil seseorang yang Jimin kenali suaranya tiba tiba menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Jungkook. Itu suara sunbae yang terkenal manis namun garang di sekolahnya, Min Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar namun tersembunyi. Berterima kasihlah pada Yoongi yang menyelamatkannya dari intimidasi Jimin tentang Taehyung.  
"Bisa kita berbicara?" Sambung Yoongi  
Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Aku harus pergi" Jungkook tersenyum lega. Kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam ruangan itu.

Selepas kepergian Jungkook, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara sekedar memecah keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam. Tak ada yang angkat bicara.

Sampai akhirnya

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya sebatas menipiskan jarak antara keduanya.

Jimin diam dan bergeming. Melihat Jimin yang hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun itu wajah Yoongi seketika berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan Taehyung" ujar Yoongi kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hey. Aku seperti bermonolog" Yoongi tertawa pelan namun pedih jika kau dengarkan dengan seksama dibalik tawa ringan itu.

Ternyata hal itu berhasil membuat Jimin menoleh padanya. Yoongi menunduk.  
"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Aku menyukaimu Jimin" rintih Yoongi.

Jimin tetap bungkam tak mengeluarkan satu decibel suarapun sekedar menyahut kalimat Yoongi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dalam. "sialan kau Jimin" ucapannya tercekat. Sebulir air bening itu turun membasahi pipi putih sempurna milik Yoongi. Lagi-lagi Jimin tetap terdiam. Hanya menatap dan menyaksikan bagaimana air mata itu membasahi pipi Yoongi. Hatinya sedikit tersentak.

Yoongi sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Yoongi tak bisa menerima keheningan Jimin. Ia mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah sebatas menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata dan akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepalnya, menatap punggung sempit itu menjauh.

* * *

Taehyung terduduk lesu di atas ranjang kesayangannya. Sesekali menghela napas. Kedua mata indahnya terus menatap jendela Seokjin yang masih saja tertutup.

"Semuanya jadi kacau" Taehyung menghela napas lagi. Ia melirik sebuah kalender berbahan kertas keras yang tergantung di dinding kamar palmnya itu.

"3 hari lagi. Kurasa aku akan gagal" Taehyung bermonolog dan lagi menghela napasnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya perlahan tanpa melepaskan pikirannya tentang Seokjin. Memorinya dengan Seokjin terputar lagi. Terus berputar dan Taehyung tersenyum. Hingga pada akhirnya, ingatan nya tentang ciuman itulah berhasil membuat pipi tirusnya mengeluarkan semburat rona merah muda. Perlahan jari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh kedua bibir yang pernah Seokjin lumat, kecup dan cium itu. Astaga. Kejadian itu benar benar diluar ekspektasinya. Jantungnya kini berdegup lebih cepat seakan sedang merasakan kembali kelembutan namun menuntut dari ciuman Seokjin.

"Kau taka apa baby?" interupsi seorang wanita setengah baya yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di salah satu sisi ranjang Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak dibuatnya. "u-umma" gagapnya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kemudian menyimpan sebuah mangkuk berisikan bubur hangat, yang aromanya benar benar membangkitkan selera makan, diatas nakasnya. Namun tidak bagi Taehyung. Sepertinya keadaannya yang sedang tak baik membekukan nafsu makannya.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau bisa sakit" ujar wanita itu lembut.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban

"aku tak lapar umma. Nanti saja" sela Taehyung.

Senyuman yang terpancar dari wajah ramah wanita cantik itu memudar setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"kau sedang sakit, Taehyung. Makanlah sedikit saja. Agar kau bisa minum obatmu"

Taehyung menggeleng lagi. Nafsu makannya benar benar hilang, pikirannya yang berkecamuk memikirkan Seokjin semakin mematikan selera makannya.

"ada apa? Kau ada masalah, anakku?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

Taehyung menatap sendu pada wanita itu. Hatinya berdenyut ketika gambaran saat Jimin meninju wajah Seokjin terlintas lagi dalam pikirannya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sendu seakan ingin menceritakan semuanya. Masalahnya memang tidak terlalu kompleks namun Taehyung memilih untuk tetap memendam semuanya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng tanpa mengatakan satu katapun dari bibir pucatnya. Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Membuat wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandungnya itu tersenyum sedih.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, batinnya berkata "Maaf umma"

Taehyung tahu, lebih baik ia diam dan memendam semua ini daripada melihat ummanya menangis menerima sebuah kenyataan dimana ia menyukai Sunbae yang notabenenya adalah...

seorang lelaki.

* * *

Seokjin mendengus sebal menatapi wajah lebamnya. Sesekali meringis ketika ia merasakan nyeri yang menjalar saat memarnya itu tersentuh.

"Bocah sialan" umpatnya garang.

"Hari kelulusanmu itu sekitar 3 hari lagi. Dan bagaimana bisa kau datang kesana dengan wajah buruk rupa seperti itu?" ujar seseorang lelaki dewasa yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kokoh kamar Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus kembali, matanya menangkap bayangan lelaki itu dari cermin yang ia tatap dihadapannya.

"Kukira hyung bisa bersikap lebih sopan. Mengetuk pintu, mungkin?" sindir Seokjin.

"Ah, itu. Pintumu terbuka. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja" canda lelaki itu kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. Lelaki itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Seokjin.

Seokjin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap malas, namun ia membiarkan lelaki, yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu, berjalan memasuki daerah pribadinya.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini. Pandai berkelahi" lelaki itu tertawa ringan. Seokjin sedikit mendecih dan tesenyum kecut mendengar kalimat pujian merangkap ejekan dari saudara lelakinya itu.

"aku mau tidur. Kita bisa lanjutkan percakapannya nanti malam" elak Seokjin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang sederhana kesayangannya.

Kedua bola mata saudara lelakinya itu berputar jengah kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

"hey ayolah Seokjin. Aku hyungmu. Salahkah jika aku ingin mendengar cerita keseharianmu? Setidaknya kita bisa saling berbagi cerita" sahut lelaki dewasa itu.

Seokjin mulai merebahkan tubuh atlelisnya itu kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya tanpa merespon kalimat hyung-nya itu. Seketika matanya terbuka saat merasakan bagaimana per kasur kesayangannya bergerak akibat gerakan si lelaki muda itu yang tiba-tiba merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin.

"bagaimana?" tawar si lelaki dewasa.

"Baiklah" sahut Seokjin menerima tawaran terebut.

Si lelaki bak wajah tampan di samping Seokjin itu tersenyum. Akhirnya adik lelaki _introvert_ nya itu mau memberikan waktunya hanya sekedar mengobrol dan saling berbagi cerita keseharian diantara keduanya.

Dimulai dari cerita Seokjin dan tim basketnya, guru _killer_ nya, kemudian cerita para siswi yang mengejar-kejar untuk mendapat perhatian Seokjin.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ada satu pertanyaan dari si lelaki dewasa itu yang membuat Seokjin harus sedikit memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Aku penasaran, jadi siapa yang akan kau beri dasi _dekil_ mu itu?" lelaki itu tertawa renyah. Lelucon klasik!

Seokjin terdiam sesaat, tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memutar otaknya akhirnya ia menjawab.

.

.

"Aku sudah membakarnya"

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **a/n: Halooo halooo readers! Apa masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? :' maafkan karena aku kemarin sibuk sekali sampai tak sempat buka akun ffn dan mengupdate ff ini T.T akhirnya setelah kesibukan yang benar benar menguras hati(?) aku bisa lanjut ff ini sampai pada chapter kedua terakhir ._. aku harap kalian mau memaafkan atas ketertlambatan ffnya ;-;**

 **Jeongmal cheosunghamnidaaa T-T #bow**

 **Oke back to topic '-' ngomong ngomong aku baca review kalian, maaf aku ga bisa balesin satu-satu. Aku hanya bisa bilang gomawooo atas reviewnya. Respon kalian sama rp ini bikin aku semangat lagi nulisnya~**

 **Dan aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya '-' #dibegal**

 **Canda.. hehe.. jadi- Next chap akan jadi last chapter dari ff ini~ XD #tebar confetti(?)**

 **Dan aku sudah siapin ff selanjutnya yang akan menemani kesendirian (?) kalian ._.**

 **Oh iya, aku sedih banget denger V dan suga sakit :'( ya ampun hatiku mencelos banget pas lagi menceritakan tokoh V disini, jadi kebayang V terus. Ayo ARMY kita sama sama doakan semoga V dan suga Oppa cepet sembuh ya~ Amin~**

 **Oke cukup komen author ._.v**

 **Dan.. Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk (?) kelajutan chapter berikutnya~~**

 **Jadi.. Review juseyooooo ^^**


End file.
